Harry Potter, Conserje de Hogwarts
by Daga Saar
Summary: Traducción al español del fic de Silverfox "Harry Potter, Hogwarts Caretaker"
1. Neville

¿Qué creen? ¡Todos estos personajes pertenecen a JKR! ¡No he inventado a ninguno! ¡Ninguno me pertenece! 

**Notas de la autora:** Así que aquí está: el primer capítulo de mi nueva serie. ¡No es divertido! Quedan advertidos. Los capítulos serán mucho más cortos que los de mi otro fic, porque cada uno de ellos está dedicado al encuentro de Harry con alguien de su pasado. Todo ocurre diez años después de Hogwarts. Voldemort ha sido derrotado. ¿Pero por quién? No fue por Harry. 

**Nota de la traductora: **Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribi "Harry Potter, Hogwarts' Caretaker" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en fanfiction.net Y si deseas escribirle a Silverfox (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), su dirección es silverfox@kabsi.at

  
****

**HARRY POTTER, CONSERJE DE HOGWARTS**

**por Silverfox**

**traducción por Daga**

Capítulo 1:  NEVILLE 

Un Harry Potter de 27 años bajó de un taxi muggle en la estación de King Cross y pagó al chofer. Se estremeció ligeramente cuando comprendió que le quedaban sólo alrededor de tres libras después de eso, pero el dinero muggle no le serviría más de todos modos cuando estuviera de regreso en el mundo mágico. 

No necesitaría más dinero en Hogwarts, se recordó a sí mismo y rápidamente cruzó la estación y se deslizó secretamente en el andén 9 ¾. Sabía que era demasiado temprano, pero no tenía suficiente dinero como para gastarlo comiendo en un restaurante mientras esperaba y no se sentía de humor como para esperar con toda la gente en la parte muggle de la estación. Con algo de suerte no habría nadie en el andén secreto todavía. 

Aunque el andén estaba vacío, para sorpresa de Harry el tren ya se encontraba ahí desprendiendo vapor alegremente como siempre y dando la impresión de que sólo lo esperaba a él para subir abordo. Harry decidió aceptar su invitación. Metió su pequeño baúl y caminó por el tren vacío recordado haber tenido que abrirse paso por entre hordas de niños que reían durante su último viaje, diez años atrás. 

¿Cuántas veces había viajado en ese tren charlando alegremente con Ron y Hermione? Seis... No, once. También habían regresado de la escuela. ¡No, un momento! Habían sido sólo diez veces. Él y Ron habían volado con el auto de los Weasley al principio del segundo año. Harry sonrió. Snape no había estado contento entonces. 

Se preguntó si Snape todavía estaría en Hogwarts cuando entraba a un pequeño compartimiento en la parte delantera del tren. 

"Espero que no" pensó "Debe estar muy decepcionado de mí". 

Era extraño lo mucho que había acabado por respetar al sarcástico maestro de Pociones después de odiarlo y despreciarlo por más de cuatro años. Ahora realmente lo admiraba. Sería difícil enfrentarlo. Con suerte, no tendría que hacerlo. Pero enfrentar a la profesora MacGonagall y al director Dumbledore sería aún más duro. Ellos habían tenido grandes esperanzas con él. 

Sabía que Dumbledore todavía estaba en Hogwarts. Era él quien lo había contratado, después de todo. Sólo pensar en el simple hecho de enviar una lechuza para aceptar la oferta de Dumbledore había sido muy duro para Harry, pero no tenía otro lugar a dónde ir. Había sido forzado a regresar al mundo mágico y enfrentar a sus antiguos maestros. Bueno, una gran parte del personal habría sido reemplazado por extraños para entonces y habían ocurrido muchos cambios en el mundo mágico luego de la caída de Voldemort. 

Por supuesto, Harry no había estado ahí para presenciar esos cambios, pero sabía que muchos debían haber muerto durante la última batalla. Otros habrían cambiado de empleos para reemplazarlos y otros habrían querido un cambio de escenario luego de las cosas horribles que habían pasado en Hogwarts. 

Harry nunca había querido saber qué había pasado exactamente, pero había escuchado que la escuela había sido el sitio de la confrontación final entre Voldemort y Dumbledore. 

Con un gran suspiro, Harry se acomodó confortablemente en su asiento y cerró los ojos. Acababa de volar desde Nueva York y había saltado dentro de un taxi tan pronto como salió del aeropuerto. La diferencia de horario probablemente lo mantendría despierto toda la noche. Tal vez podría dormir un poco mientras llegaba a Hogwarts. 

Sin embargo, fue despertado sólo dos horas después por las voces y movimientos de entusiasmados estudiantes y sus padres por todo al andén y en el tren. Jóvenes de segundo a sétimo año corrían arriba y abajo, dentro y fuera del tren, gritando saludos a amigos que no habían visto desde el final del año escolar... o tal vez sólo desde la víspera en Diagon Alley. Nerviosos alumnos de primer año estaban cerca de preocupados padres reluctantes a decir adiós hasta Navidad. Otros estaban tratando por escapar lo más rápido posible de padres sobreprotectores y unirse a sus nuevos amigos en el tren. 

Harry vio a tres chicas sospechosamente pelirrojas y de diferentes tamaños correr a subirse al tren y se preguntó qué habría pasado con los Weasley. Esas tres parecían demasiado mayores para ser las hijas de Ron o Ginny, pero podrían ser de Bil o de Charlie. 

Sonrió tristemente al ver a un muchacho mayor ayudando a uno pequeño a levantar su pesado baúl y meterlo al tren. Justo como Fred y George lo habían ayudado hacía tantos años. Había estado tan solo y asustado, pero al mismo tiempo tan excitado de dirigirse hacia una nueva vida y había conocido a Ron y se habían hecho amigos y luego se hicieron amigos de Hermione... 

¿Dónde estarían ahora? ¿Y qué pensarían de él? Harry suspiró otra vez y apartó su mente de los recuerdos dolorosos. Había sabido que tendría que esos recuerdos volverían a él cuando regresara al mundo mágico, pero no tenía ningún otro lugar a dónde ir. Tendría que esforzarse en olvidar el pasado tanto como fuera posible. 

Algunos de los alumnos se asomaron en su compartimiento, pero veían a un adulto y se marchaban enseguida. Probablemente pensaban que debía tratarse de un nuevo profesor. Cuando los minutos avanzaron y fue acercándose la hora de que partiera el tren, Harry comprendió que no había tantos alumnos como en sus días de estudiante. Obviamente la población mágica de Inglaterra estaba todavía muy golpeada y disminuida por la guerra. 

A pesar de lo mucho que lo preocupaba ese pensamiento, Harry también estaba contento de que el tren no se encontrara tan lleno como solía estarlo. Tenía todo el compartimiento para él solo y no tenía que preocuparse por contestar ninguna pregunta malvenida sobre su pasado. 

Cuando el tren arrancó, Harry se acomodó otra vez en su asiento, contemplando pasar el paisaje y luchando otra vez contra los recuerdos que quería evitar. 

La bruja con el carrito de comida pasó alrededor de una hora después preguntando si deseaba algo. El estómago de Harry gruñó ligeramente y se le hizo agua la boca al recordar las ranas de chocolate y los pasteles de calabaza, pero todo lo que tenía eran tres libras y la bruja no aceptaba dinero muggle. Así que Harry declinó la oferta y ella se marchó. 

Harry siguió contemplando miserablemente la ventana, tratando de consolarse a sí mismo con el pensamiento del banquete que los esperaba en Hogwarts. Ah, pero tendría que comer en la mesa de los profesores, bajo la mirada de Dumbledore, y también la de MacGonagall, tal vez incluso Snape y quién sabe cuántos otros más. 

Estudiantes pasaron cerca del compartimiento conversando. La bruja obviamente había olvidado cerrar la puerta por completo, pero Harry se sentía demasiado deprimido como para levantarse y cerrarla. Ninguno de los estudiantes lo molestó, a fin de cuentas. 

Los escuchó a medias mientras hablaban. Charla sin importancia acerca de alumnos que él no conocía, equipos de quidditch que había casi olvidado y lo que habían hecho durante sus vacaciones. 

-¡Oh, espero que me envíen a Slytherin! –escuchó exclamar ansiosamente a un alumno de primer año. 

-Sí, Slytherin es lo mejor –coincidieron algunos otros. 

Harry se estremeció al escuchar eso, pero el grupo pronto continuó y no pudo escucharlos más. 

Un poco después un enorme sapo saltó dentro de su compartimiento y bajo su asiento. 

Con una sonrisa, Harry se levantó para capturar al pequeño explorador. Repentinamente recordó a Neville Longbottom y su constantemente perdido sapo. ¿Cuál era su nombre? 

-¿Trevor? –una voz masculina llamó detrás suyo-. ¿Trevor, dónde estás? ¿Tienes que avergonzarme delante de los alumnos incluso antes de que lleguemos a la escuela? 

Esa no era la voz de un estudiante, y el nombre del sapo... Harry se puso en pie con Trevor fuertemente sujeto en su mano y miró hacia el hombre inmóvil en la puerta. 

-Oh, encontró mi sapo, gracias –dijo el extraño, acercándose para tomar al animal de sus manos-. Siempre se escapa...  

Miró el rostro de Harry  y repentinamente notó la cicatriz en su frente. 

-¿Neville? –tartamudeó Harry. 

-¡Harry! –exclamó Neville Longbottom, obviamente feliz-. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que te vi. Te hemos extrañado mucho. ¿Cómo estás? Realmente esperaba verte en la boda de Hagrid. 

-¿Hagrid se casó? –preguntó Harry sorprendido. No tenía idea. 

-¡Oh, sí! Se casó con Madame Maxine hace tres años. Su primer hijo nació la primavera pasada. 

-Cielos, tengo que correr y felicitarla tan pronto como lleguemos a Hogwarts –decidió Harry. 

-Hagrid ya no está en Hogwarts, Harry –le dijo Neville gentilmente-. Está enseñando en Beauxbattons ahora para estar más cerca de su esposa. 

-Oh, me habría encantado ir a su boda, pero deben haber olvidado enviarme una invitación –dijo Harry, mirando al piso-. No me extraña, luego de que estuve lejos por tanto tiempo, y con todos los preparativos de la boda... 

-Oh, no, no lo olvidaron. Hagrid mismo me contó que tú fuiste una de las primeras personas a las que le enviaron invitación –replicó Neville sacudiendo la cabeza-. Pero no sabíamos dónde estabas en ese momento. Creo que la lechuza debe haberse perdido. 

Harry pensó en las muchas lechuzas que le habían llegado, pero cuyas cartas se había negado a recibir cuando decidió dejar el mundo mágico.  

-He estado viajando mucho desde Azkaban. Tú sabes, viendo el mundo. Explorando en la forma muggle. La lechuza probablemente no me encontró porque no me quedé mucho tiempo en ningún lugar –explicó rápidamente. No era una mentira completa. Realmente había viajado mucho por el mundo muggle. Huyendo de su pasado. Huyendo de sí mismo. 

Neville también miró hacia sus pies por un momento ante la mención de Azkaban, pero se recuperó rápidamente. 

-Entonces, ¿eres profesor también? –preguntó a Harry-. ¿Cuál materia vas a enseñar? 

-No, Neville. No podría ser maestro aunque quisiera. Nunca terminé el sexto año, recuerda –contestó Harry tristemente.   

-Ah, sí, casi lo olvido. ¿Entonces regresas a terminar tu educación? 

-No –dijo Harry tratando desesperadamente de no sonar tan avergonzado como se sentía-. El señor Filch se retiró al final del pasado año escolar y Dumbledore no pudo encontrar un reemplazo, así que me ofreció el puesto. Y como realmente no tenía nada mejor que hacer y... –Harry decidió que una pequeña mentira no haría daño- ...realmente extrañaba el castillo y todo, acepté. Esta vez vuelvo a casa, después de todo. 

Neville sonrió alegremente al oírlo. Harry no podía decir cuánto de la verdad habría adivinado Neville de esa historia. 

-Es grandioso. Seremos colegas, entonces. Yo soy el nuevo profesor de Herbología –explicó Neville-. La profesora Srpout se retiró también y me recomendó como su sucesor. 

-Congratulaciones, Neville. Debes haberla impresionado mucho. Recuerdo que siempre fuiste muy bueno en Herbología, por supuesto, pero convertirse en profesor a los 27 es un gran logro. 

-Oh, buena parte del personal es de nuestra edad. Ni siquiera soy el más joven. Esa debe ser Ginny. 

-¡No Ginny Weasley! –exclamó Harry-. No me digas que nuestra Ginny está enseñando en Hogwarts. 

-Sí, ahí está –sonrió Neville-. Sé que parecía muy tímida y hablaba bajito cuando la conociste, pero ha cambiado mucho desde entonces. También te ha extrañado mucho. Apuesto que estará feliz de verte otra vez. 

Los pensamientos de Harry nuevamente se deslizaron hacia el pasado mientras el tren lentamente entraba en la estación de Hogsmeade. Él y Neville, que todavía sujetaba a Trevor fuertemente en su mano, salieron abriéndose paso entre excitados estudiantes felices de estar de vuelta y nerviosos alumnos de primer año inseguros sobre lo que deberían esperar. 

Harry esperaba ver la gigantesca forma de Hagrid elevándose por encima de él y gritando "¡Los de primer año, por aquí!" en cualquier momento, pero, por supuesto, Hagrid ya no estaba ahí. Se preguntó quién habría tomado su lugar. 

**Continuará... **

**En próximos capítulos:  **

Descubriremos quién es el sucesor de Hagrid, sabremos un poco más sobre la Batalla de Hogwarts y sus héroes y conoceremos a un alumno de primer año que quiere ser un Slytherin. 

**Notas de la autora: **

Así que, ¿qué piensan de esto? Espero no haberles causado un shock demasiado fuerte porque lo peor vendrá unos capítulos más adelante. Por favor, comenten.


	2. Charlie

¿Qué creen? ¡Todos estos personajes pertenecen a JKR! ¡No he inventado a ninguno! ¡Ninguno me pertenece! 

**Notas de la autora:** Wow! Ha habido muchos más comentarios de los que esperaba y no hubo llamaradas. Parece ser que les gusta mi historia. Así que aquí está la segunda parte, para ustedes. 

**Nota de la traductora:** Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "Harry Potter, Hogwarts' Caretaker" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en fanfiction.net Y si deseas escribirle a Silverfox (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), su dirección es silverfox@kabsi.at

Capítulo 2: CHARLIE 

Harry y Neville salieron del tren y se detuvieron a admirar la vista del Castillo justo como lo habían hecho 16 años antes, cuando llegaron por primera vez a Hogwarts. 

Harry sonrió al ver el único hogar que había conocido. ¡Había regresado! Si tan solo no tuviera que enfrentar a toda la gente que había decepcionado, todos los tristes recuerdos. 

El castillo aún lucía exactamente como lo recordaba. Nada parecía haber cambiado. 

-De verdad que lo repararon bien, después de la guerra –comentó Neville-. Difícilmente puedo ver dónde lo arreglaron. 

-No veo ninguna diferencia del todo. ¿Estás seguro de que sufrió daños? –le preguntó Harry. 

-Por supuesto que sí. Tuvieron que reconstruir toda la torre norte y había grandes agujeros en los muros. Este lado completo de los muros estaba ennegrecido por hechizos de bolas ígneas. Trataron de distraer nuestras fuerzas por este lado, tú sabes, mientras hacían agujeros en los otros muros para entrar. La torre norte colapsó desde arriba cuando Albus destruyó a Voldemort. Pero todavía mataron a muchos de los nuestros. Nos tomó días sacar todos los cuerpos. Algunos fueron encontrados con vida, como Albus, pero la mayoría estaban muertos. 

Harry miró a Neville. ¡Con qué calma el anteriormente tímido muchacho pronunciaba el nombre de Voldemort! Entonces cayó en la cuenta. "NOS tomó días" había dicho Neville. 

-¿Tú estuviste ahí? ¿Fuiste uno de los defensores de Hogwarts? –y dónde había estado él. Harry se sintió tan terrible, tan desesperadamente avergonzado al hablar con un auténtico héroe de guerra. 

-Bueno, necesitaban toda la ayuda que pudieran conseguir. Me sentí obligado a ayudar a proteger a la gente. Todos esos muggles estaban absolutamente indefensos sin magia. No habrían sido capaces de detener a Voldemort y habrían sido exterminados. Así que me ofrecí como voluntario. Albus sabía, por supuesto, que yo no era un luchador. Nunca habría servido para un duelo. Me dijo que ayudara con la evacuación de los estudiantes. Tomarlos, esconderlos y vigilarlos, calmarlos mientras la batalla se desataba afuera. Habría muerto por protegerlos, pero nunca nos encontraron. Regresamos a la escuela cuando todo había pasado y ayudamos con las labores de rescate. No fui un héroe, pero me gusta pensar que presté una pequeña ayuda a los héroes. Tal vez fue salvada una vida más porque un par más de manos ayudaron durante las labores de rescate y tal vez mi presencia en la cercanía ayudo un poco a los niños a superar el miedo. 

-Pero estuviste entonces y estabas dispuesto a morir por toda esa gente. Sólo porque nunca tuviste que llegar tan lejos no significa que no seas un héroe. Apuesto que esos niños realmente te considera uno –dijo Harry.  El pequeño, torpe Neville había hecho todo eso. Había hecho todo lo que había podido sin siquiera pensarlo demasiado. 

-Sólo hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho. Sí, tal vez algunos de los pequeños me admiraron, pero no como admiraron a los verdaderos héroes, como Albus y Severus y Draco. Todavía los admiran, tú sabes. Especialmente a Severus. Sin él todo habría sido en vano. 

Harry miró hacia el castillo otra vez, tratando de encontrar los lugares que Neville le había señalado. Los sitios donde la piedra había sido reparada. ¿Albus, Severus... y Draco? Los héroes de la guerra. 

Albus Dumbledore, por supuesto, había sido el que destruyera a Voldemort. Ningún otro mago vivo había tenido el poder de hacerlo. Pocos se habrían siquiera atrevido a ponerse en su camino. Sí, Albus Dumbledore era alguien a quien los niños admiraban. Siempre había sido un héroe.       

¿Severus Snape? Nadie se había arriesgado más en la lucha contra Voldemort que Severus Snape, el Death Eater convertido en espía. Harry había aprendido duramente acerca de él durante años a medida que sabía más y más sobre su historia. Sí, Severus también era digno de admiración, aún a pesar de que no era un héroe tan resplandeciente como lo era Dumbledore. Pero tal vez eso lo hacía más que un héroe, el que originalmente hubiera estado del lado equivocado, y luego hubiera reparado sus errores. Había estado dispuesto a pagar con su vida. Incluso había esperado hacerlo, pero al parecer nunca había sucedido. Severus Snape, contra toda posibilidad, había sobrevivido. Sí, ciertamente, eso era digno de admiración. 

¿Pero Draco? ¿Draco Malfoy? Recordaba el día en que Draco había rechazado al Lord Oscuro. Eso había sorprendido a todos. Pero Draco había dicho que permanecería neutral. Parecía estar a favor del lado oscuro, sólo que inseguro de si quería arriesgarse a verse envuelto. ¿Por qué entonces Draco se había unido a las fuerzas de la luz justo en el mismo momento en que parecía que la oscuridad estaba ganando? A Harry le parecía que el mundo entero había juzgado mal al último Malfoy. 

-¿Draco Malfoy, héroe de guerra? 

-Sí –dijo Neville sin rastro de sarcasmo o sorpresa-. Rompió con su familia, sus amigos, con todo, para luchar contra el hombre al que había sido criado para servir. Es uno de los hombres más grandes que he conocido, y he conocido muchos –sonrió-. Es todo eso y un buen amigo. 

-¿Un amigo? –Harry pensó en todas las veces que Draco se había burlado de Neville en la escuela. Eso era difícil de creer. 

-Pensé que Ginny se casaría con él eventualmente, pero ahora que has vuelto, ya no estoy seguro. 

-Oh, ella ciertamente estará mejor con un héroe de guerra que conmigo –Harry trató de reír, pero la idea de que Ginny todavía lo quisiera... 

-¡Los de primer año, por aquí! ¡Primer año! –llegó una voz que de alguna manera era familiar para Harry. 

Dio vuelta. Un gran hombre pelirrojo caminaba hacia ellos con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Cada pocos pasos se detenía para dirigir a los estudiantes de primer año hacia el muelle. Harry parpadeó. Pensó que conocía al sucesor de Hagrid. 

-¡Hey, Charlie! –exclamó Neville, agitando un brazo excitadamente-. ¡Por aquí! 

¡Charlie Weasley! Ese era él. 

Charlie agitó un brazo alegremente y se detuvo de nuevo a hablarle a otras dos confundidas estudiantes de primer año. Los rostros de las niñas se iluminaron al escuchar las instrucciones que les dio y se apresuraron hacia el muelle. 

Neville sujetó el brazo de Harry y lo arrastró hasta llegar junto a Charlie. 

-¡Charlie! ¡Viejo amigo! Qué bueno es verte. 

Charlie abrazó con fuerza a Neville. 

-Es bueno verte a ti también, Nev. Me alegré mucho cuando Albus anunció que serías el nuevo profesor de Herbología. Y tú también, Harry. Qué bueno que decidiste volver. Te encantará vivir aquí. Somos como una gran familia en Hogwarts. Todos viejos amigos. 

Charlie recorrió la estación con la mirada mientras Harry tartamudeaba un nervioso saludo. Pero no había nadie a la vista. 

-Parece que tengo a todos los de primer año. A menos que uno de ellos se haya ido con los estudiantes mayores otra vez. Bueno, si eso pasa atraparemos al pequeño extraviado al llegar a la escuela. ¿Quieren venir en los botes conmigo y los pequeños? Hay suficiente espacio y me encanta la compañía. No había visto a ninguno de ustedes últimamente. Especialmente a ti, Harry. 

Neville aceptó alegremente diciendo que le encantaría revivir los recuerdos de su primera llegada a Hogwarts y Harry se entró a sí mismo atrapado antes de que pudiera protestar. 

-¿Qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo, Harry? –preguntó Charlie alegremente mientras caminaban hacia el muelle-. Nadie ha escuchado de ti en años. 

-Oh, estuve explorando el mundo muggle. Viajando, contemplando el paisaje. Tuve algunos empleos aquí y allá, pero nunca me quedé mucho tiempo en ningún lugar. Siempre había algún otro lugar que quería ver –la mentira se iba volviendo más fácil y, por supuesto, se trataba de algo que sonaría convincente para un Weasley. Ellos siempre habían tenido curiosidad hacia todo lo muggle. 

-Tendrás que contarme todo acerca de los lugares que viste, alguna vez –Charlie sonrió y empezó a contar rápidamente a los niños-. ¡61! –anunció orgulloso-. Son todos. Obviamente, no hemos perdido a nadie. 

Los envió rápidamente a los botes, entonces invitó a Harry y Neville a unírsele en su bote con el último muchachito. Harry notó que la mayoría de los botes se quedaban atrás cuando la flota partió. Antes de la guerra todos los botes usualmente iban llenos a reventar. 

-¿Qué pasó con tus estudios sobre dragones en Rumania, Charlie? –preguntó Harry para apartar su mente de los botes vacíos y el resto de su pasado. 

-Oh, bueno, cuando escuché sobre la guerra aquí en casa, regresé a dar una mano. Llegué a tiempo para escuchar que Albus había reunido todas nuestras fuerzas en Hogwarts para enfrentar a las fuerzas oscuras y me apresuré a venir, pero todo había terminado cuando llegué –sacudió la cabeza tristemente. 

-Oh, ¿vio usted la derrota de los Death Eaters? –preguntó el niño, obviamente admirado. 

-Tristemente, no. Llegué cuando ya habían enterrado a casi todos los muertos y la basura de los Death Eaters ya había sido enviada a Azkaban –le dijo al niño-. Pero vi toda la destrucción que dejaron a su paso. A primera vista, pensé que habíamos perdido la batalla, tan grandes eran los daños. 

El niño miró a Charlie con los ojos muy abiertos. 

-¿Tan malo fue? 

-Oh, sí, se veía terrible.        

-¿Entonces, cómo supo que era seguro dejarse ver? 

-Bueno, vi a los sobrevivientes buscar entre los escombros por un rato y entonces el profesor Longbottom, aquí presente, llegó y lo reconocí. Así fue como supe que estaba a salvo. 

El niño digirió su admirativa mirada hacia Neville. 

-¿Entonces, usted estuvo aquí y lo vio todo? –preguntó con aliento entrecortado. 

-No estuve durante la batalla –le sonrió Neville-. Era uno de los que fueron enviados a proteger a los estudiantes que estaban escondidos en una cueva lejos de la escena de la batalla. 

-¿Pero luchó contra los Death Eaters de Voldemort? 

-No, nunca fuimos descubiertos, pero escuchamos el sonido de la batalla.  

-¡Yo habría corrido y ayudado con la lucha! –anunció el niño con orgullo. 

-Ah, pero nosotros no podíamos. Teníamos que quedarnos y proteger a los niños. Los Death Eaters nunca los encontraron, pero nosotros no sabíamos eso entonces. Estábamos ahí para protegerlos en caso de que fueran atacados y muchos estaban llorando y muy asustados. Me quedé y les conté historias para hacerlos sentirse mejor. 

El niño asintió con excitación. 

-Eso fue realmente bueno de su parte. 

-Bueno, no tuve que pelear –Charlie continuó su historia-. Pero vi toda la destrucción que ocasionó la guerra y entonces decidí quedarme a ayudar con la reconstrucción. Sin embargo, perdí mi empleo con los animales, y cuando Hagrid se casó y se mudó a Francia, Albus me ofreció su trabajo. Así es como llegué aquí. 

Neville se dirigió al niño otra vez. 

-Por cierto, joven, tengo la impresión de que no nos has dicho tu nombre. 

-Oh, es verdad –el niño se sonrojó-. Soy Kevin Pattil. 

-Ah, sí, nosotros estudiamos con tus tías Parvati y Padma. Estábamos en el mismo año –dijo Nevill señalando a Harry y a sí mismo-. Parvati incluso estaba en la misma Casa que nosotros, Gryffindor. 

-¿En serio? ¿La conocieron bien? 

-Un poco. Como dije, estaba en nuestra Casa. ¿A cuál casa quieres pertenecer, Kevin? 

-¡Slytherin, por supuesto! –exclamó Kevin de inmediato-. Es la mejor de todas. ¿No habrían querido estar en Slytherin de haber podido? 

Afortunadamente, Harry y Neville no tuvieron que contestar eso, ya que habían llegado ya a la otra orilla del lago.   
**  
continuará… **

  
En próximos capítulos: 

Encontraremos a una profesora, sabremos más sobre la opinión de los estudiantes de primer año acerca de las Casas y conoceremos... er... a alguien llamado Twichy. 

**Notas de la autora:   
  
**¿Qué piensan de esta parte? Por favor, comenten. 


	3. Minerva

¿Qué creen? ¡Todos estos personajes pertenecen a JKR! ¡No he inventado a ninguno! ¡Ninguno me pertenece! 

**Notas de la autora:  **Sniff, muy pocos comentarios esta vez. Temo que muchos de ustedes no pudieron seguir la historia porque ff.net dejó de funcionar poco después de que la envié. Elevé la edad recomendada, no porque vaya a pasar algo ahora, sino porque algo que estoy planeando para el capítulo 12 no me parece exactamente G. 

**Nota de la traductora:** Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "Harry Potter, Caretaker of Hogwarts" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en fanfiction.net y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), su dirección es silverfox@kabsi.at   
  
  


  
**Capítulo 3: MINERVA **

Harry y Neville siguieron a Charlie todo el camino hasta las puertas de Hogwarts. Neville y Charlie conversaban alegremente sobre viejos amigos y los últimos sucesos del mundo mágico. 

Harry los escuchaba a medias, pero nada de eso significaba algo para él. Algunas de las personas de las que hablaban eran gente que nunca había conocido, de los otros no había escuchado nada en años y no se había molestado en averiguar sobre los eventos en el mundo mágico en diez largos años. Ya no era parte de eso y se preguntó por qué había permitido que lo arrastraran de vuelta. 

"Porque no tenía ninguna otra oportunidad" pensó amargamente "¿Qué alternativa tenía? Ninguna. Realmente estaría mejor muerto". 

Pero eso no funcionó tampoco. Trató de ignorar a los dos viejos amigos y su alegre charla. No estaban ignorándolo a propósito. Simplemente eran amigos que no se habían visto en algún tiempo y necesitaban compartir las últimas noticias. Harry era un extraño por mucho que intentaran tratarlo como uno de los suyos. Sabía que realmente no lo querían. ¿Cómo podrían, después de lo que había hecho? Pero eran lo suficientemente amables como para intentar hacerlo sentirse bienvenido. Debería estar agradecido, pero todo lo que sentía que estaba fuera de lugar. 

Detrás de él, los niños estaban discutiendo la selección con voces excitadas. ¿Cómo serían seleccionados? ¿Tendrían que pasar pruebas difíciles? ¿A cuáles Casas serían enviados? Los niños de familias de magos explicaban los méritos de las distintas casas a los hijos de muggles. 

-Slytherin es la mejor, por supuesto. La mayoría de los grandes héroes de guerra fueron Slytherins y el profesor Snape es simplemente el más grande de todos –estaba diciendo una niña-. Fue el espía más importante de Dumbledore en el ejército de Voldemort. Salvó más vidas de las que puedan creer. 

-También fue el que guió a Voldemort a la trampa que tendió Dumbledore. Él sabía que probablemente sería asesinado en cuanto Voldemort comprendiera eso, pero lo hizo de todos modos. Habría dado su vida –se unió otro. 

-Siempre arriesgó su vida por Dumbledore y su gente. Y además lanzó algunos hechizos contra el Lord Oscuro mismo durante el duelo. Dicen que eso fue lo que cambió la corriente de la batalla. Distrajo a Voldemort y le dio a Dumbledore la oportunidad de realizar su propio hechizo –continuó la primera-. Espero estar en su Casa. 

-Todos quieren estar en Slytherin, ya ves –explicó otro niño-. Son los más listos y exitosos. Un Slytherin siempre consigue lo que quiere. Son realmente un grupo importante, ya sabes, y sus miembros están situados estratégicamente en todas partes. Pueden ayudarte a donde quiera que vayas. 

-¿Qué hay de las otras Casas? ¿No se ayudan unos a otros? –preguntó alguien. 

-Seguro, pero no son tan buenos como los Slytherin y definitivamente no están tan organizados. Aunque los Ravenclaws no son malos tampoco. Son los más sabios de todas las Casas y usualmente tienen las mejores notas. Pero son más bien ratones de biblioteca. No tan heroicos como los Slytherins. Pero su cabeza de la Casa es agradable. Es un antiguo Slytherin y héroe de guerra, ya sabes. Si no puedo ser Slytherin, quiero ser Ravenclaw. Es realmente la única otra opción. 

-¿Por qué? ¿No dijiste que hay cuatro Casas? ¿Qué está mal con las otras dos? 

Harry también quería saberlo. ¿Slytherin la mejor Casa? ¿Y Ravenclaw la segunda mejor porque su cabeza era un Slytherin? Y todos ellos héroes de guerra. Eso lo hizo sentirse culpable. Debería haber estado ahí. Debería haber ayudado al menos un poco, como Charlie. 

-Bueno, Hufflepuff es una buena Casa, pero ellos no son demasiado exitosos y no tienen héroes de los cuales hablar. Pero son gente útil y amable. Hufflepuff es un buen sitio si quieres aprender medicina o llegar a ser un trabajador social. Son buenos en Herbología también. Pero la mayoría son buenos ayudando a la gente. No hubo héroes de Hufflepuff en el combate, pero ayudaron mucho en la reconstrucción. Ayudaron a los que se quedaron sin hogar, curaron a los heridos. Ese tipo de cosas. También son muy buenos trabajadores. Sin ellos todavía se estarían reconstruyendo partes de Hogsmeade. Así que ser Hufflepuff está bien, creo. 

-¿Y los de la cuarta Casa? ¿Quiénes son? 

-Gryffindor. Se dice que son muy valientes –Harry se estremeció al escuchar eso-. Pero también son un poco ingenuos y confiados. Muchos Gryffindors simplemente se lanzan de cabeza al peligro sin pensar primero y terminan muertos. Son fáciles de predecir, gente imprudente. Fáciles de manipular. Siempre dicen lo que piensan y esperan que los demás hagan lo mismo. Hubo algunos héroes de guerra Gryffindors, pero la mayoría murieron en combate. Sin embargo, el propio Dumbledore es un Gryffindor, así que no pueden ser todos estúpidos, pero las otras casas tienen un mejor índice de supervivencia. Los Slytherins son listos y los Ravenclaws y Hufflepuffs normalmente evitan el peligro. Sólo los Gryffindor lo andan buscando. 

"Bueno, por lo menos yo no lo hice" pensó Harry "¿O sí lo hice? Era muy fácil de manipular. Eso seguro". 

Suspiró suavemente. No quería que Neville o Charlie lo escucharan. Le preguntarían qué estaba mal y no quedarían satisfechos con un rápido "nada, todo está bien". Deseó poder estar lejos, lejos de ese lugar lleno de gente que había luchado contra el Lord Oscuro y de niños deseando ser Slytherins. ¿Quién habría esperado que la totalidad del primer año quisiera entrar a Slytherin? Debía haber algo malo con los chicos nuevos ese año. 

Charlie pronto los guió por la misma puerta que Harry recordaba de su primer año. La puerta de madera lucía muy nueva, sin embargo. Debía ser que la habían reemplazado luego de la batalla. 

Charlie llamó y la puerta se abrió para revelar a la profesora MacGonagall. Se veía exactamente igual que como Harry la recordaba. Bueno, había un poco más de blanco en su cabello, pero seguía siendo la profesora MacGonagall que conocía. 

-Aquí tienes, Minerva –le sonrió Charlie-. Los nuevos estudiantes y los nuevos miembros del personal traídos confiablemente hasta tu puerta. 

Minerva MacGonagall sonrió ligeramente, dio las gracias a Charlie quien se dirigió inmediatamente hacia el Gran Salón, miró seriamente a los niños y luego se volvió hacia Neville. 

-Es bueno verte de nuevo, Neville. Estoy muy orgullosa de tus progresos. Tengo que admitir que no lo había esperado, pero te has convertido en uno de los más exitosos Gryffindors de tu generación. 

-Gracias, Minerva –Neville se sonrojó-. Nunca esperé llegar tan lejos y trabajé muy duro. 

-Eso hiciste y por eso estoy tan orgullosa de ti. No tendrás tanta magia como algunos otros, pero nunca dejaste que eso te impidiera trabajar duro y hacer las cosas correctas. Serás un buen ejemplo para los estudiantes, no hay duda. 

Neville se sonrojó todavía más. 

-Pero, Minerva, sólo voy a enseñar Herbología. No es algo que muchos estudiantes consideren una materia importante. Pienso tratar de hacerla tan atractiva como pueda, sin embargo. Es fascinante una vez que profundizas en la materia. 

-Estoy segura de que tendrás su atención. Tal vez no la de todos, pero nadie es escuchado por la totalidad de los estudiantes. La gente tiene distintos talentos e intereses y ni siquiera el mejor profesor puede cambiar eso –dijo la Profesora MacGonagall-. Albus quiere verte en su oficina antes de la ceremonia. La palabra mágica es "dulces de limón" este año. 

-Entonces será mejor que vaya ahora mismo. Espero poder hablar más contigo cuando todo esté acomodado –Neville desapareció en dirección a la oficina del director. 

Harry se preguntó si debería seguirlo, pero no sonaba como que la invitación de Dumbledore fuera extensiva a su persona. 

-Quiere hablar contigo también, por supuesto, pero no hay tiempo suficiente, así que decidió posponerlo hasta después del banquete –la profesora MacGonagall parecía haber leído su mente. Bueno, tal vez sólo había leído la expresión de su cara. 

-Lo siento, profesora. No puede estar muy orgullosa de mí. 

-No, no lo estoy –admitió MacGonagall indicándole a Harry y los niños que la siguieran al interior del castillo-. Pero, por favor, llámame Minerva. Somos colegas ahora. 

Harry asintió aún cuando ella no podía verlo, ya que estaba de espaldas a él. la oferta no había sonado como si hubiera sido idea de ella, en cualquier caso. Más probablemente sería una orden de Dumbledore. ¿Un intento por hacerlo sentirse en casa? Harry no estaba seguro de si le gustaba o no. 

Repentinamente un "algo" blanco y pequeño pasó veloz junto a Minerva y más allá. Harry se detuvo momentáneamente inquieto. Los niños chillaron excitadamente y señalaron hacia el algo blanco tratando de seguirlo y ver qué era. Era demasiado grande como para tratarse de un ratón. ¿Una rata blanca, tal vez? Minerva también había se había sorprendido un poco cuando el algo pasó junto a ella como un relámpago. Recobró inmediatamente la compostura, sin embargo, y se dirigió a la cosa blanca. 

-¿Twichy? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer que provocar un caos entre los niños justo antes de la ceremonia? 

Twichy se detuvo y le dirigió una mirada ligeramente arrepentida, y Harry pudo verlo claramente por primera vez. Un hurón blanco. Muy bonito, con una naricita siempre en movimiento y un pelaje largo y brillante. Además parecía ser que no era capaz de quedarse quieto más que unos pocos segundos. Saltó hacia la derecha, luego hacia la izquierda, dio vuelta y corrió hacia Harry una vez más, se detuvo frente a él por un momento y miró sus jeans con una expresión ligeramente confundida. Obviamente no estaba acostumbrado a ver que la gente usara ropas muggles. El hurón pareció encogerse de hombros en una actitud casi humana, se sujetó de los jeans y trepó hasta su hombro en segundos. Por un momento Harry pudo sentir su nariz y barba cosquilleando su oreja derecha, luego corrió otra vez y alcanzó el hombro izquierdo en lo que dura un latido. 

Harry volvió la cabeza varias veces tratando de lograr otro vistazo del hurón, pero parecía ser que siempre lo hacía demasiado lento. ¿Twichy? Twichy ciertamente era un nombre muy adecuado para la pequeña criatura. (**ndt.** "twtichy" significa "inquieto"). 

Harry finalmente consiguió verlo en su hombro izquierdo, donde se detuvo por un momento y entonces empezó a lamer su pelaje. 

-No te preocupes por eso –dijo Minerva, casi riendo ante su expresión-. Twichy es la criaturita más amistosa que puedas imaginar y parece ser que le agradas. 

Harry asumió que Twichy debía ser la mascota de alguno de los alumnos mayores y que estaba recorriendo el castillo. Parecía ser que era imposible detenerlo, decidió. Con la velocidad y energía que el hurón acababa de demostrar, nunca sería capturado a menos que quisiera. 

Minerva no dio más explicaciones sobre el hurón. Parecía encontrar algo muy divertido en la forma en que Twichy la había tomado con Harry. 

Harry decidió que el animal era obviamente inofensivo y una compañía muy agradable, y empezó a caminar cuidadosamente para no molestarlo. 

-Parece ser que tiene un grupo inusual de primer año esta vez –comentó con la esperanza de iniciar algún tipo de conversación con Minerva para distraerse de su nerviosismo por estar a punto de encontrarse con el personal y ser presentado a los estudiantes. 

-¿Inusual? –preguntó Minerva-. ¿Cómo así? 

-Todo el camino estuvieron hablando de lo mucho que todos quieren ser Slytherins y que es la mejor Casa de todas. 

-Oh, eso no es inusual. Slytherin es muy popular. Ha sido así desde la caída de Voldemort. Los chicos quieren ver a Severus y todos quieren estar en su Casa. Nada fuera de lo ordinario. 

-¿Pero eso no le preocupa? –preguntó Harry, confundido-. Después de todo, esa Casa ha producido más magos oscuros que ninguna otra. 

-También ha producido más y mejores aurors que ninguna otra, Harry. Sin mencionar todos los maestros de pociones y profesores. Slytherin es una Casa muy versátil. Sus miembros son escogidos por su ambición y eso es algo que fácilmente puede conducir al mal, pero también es la inspiración que guía a muchas otras cosas. Cada Casa tien su lado malo, pero usualmente tendemos a ignorarlo y ver solo el lado bueno. Pero eso se aplica a todas las Casas, no sólo a las que nos gustan más. Slytherin ganó la guerra para nosotros, Harry. Nunca olvides eso.   

Harry sintió otra oleada de culpa sobre sí. Slytherin había ganado la guerra. Sus viejos enemigos habían peleado del lado de sus antiguos amigos, ¿y dónde había estado él? Miró hacia el piso para no encontrarse de nuevo con los ojos de Minerva. Twichy frotó contra su mejilla su suave pelaje, pero Harry no reaccionó. El hurón tocó su mejilla con su inquieta naricita y luego se deslizó dentro de su bolsillo. 

Esta vez Harry reaccionó. Trató de sujetar al animalito y sacarlo, pero Twichy expertamente se deslizó de entre sus dejos y se adentró en el bolsillo donde encontró el resto del dinero muggle de Harry. Empujó contra la mano de Harry. Entonces corrió hasta el otro bolsillo.  Harry ya no intentó atraparlo. 

Twichy se detuvo otra vez, volvió a la mano de Harry y la empujó. "¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Atrápame, atrápame, atrápame!" 

Harry finalmente obedeció y ni siquiera notó la sonrisa con la que Minerva observaba el juego. Twichy sin duda sabía cómo animar a alguien. 

**continuará...**

  
**En próximos capítulos: **

Conoceremos a la nueva profesora de Adivinación, tendremos una primera vista del resto del personal y Harry tendrá algunas sorpresas nada agradables cuando vea quiénes son. 

**Notas de la autora: **

Bueno, me parece que esta vez no hubo grandes sorpresas, pero el próximo capítulo será más interesante. Por favor, comenten. 


	4. Lavender

¿Qué creen? ¡Todos estos personajes pertenecen a JKR! ¡No he inventado a ninguno! ¡Ninguno me pertenece! 

**Nota de la autora: **

Bueno, parece ser que ff.net está trabajando otra vez y espero que el problema del capítulo duplicado esté reparado ya. Si no es así, acepten mis disculpas, continuaré tratando de arreglarlo. 

**Nota de la traductora:**

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "Harry Potter, Caretaker of Hogwarts" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en fanfiction.net y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente) su dirección es silverfox@kabsi.at 

Capítulo 4: LAVENDER 

Minerva dejó a los estudiantes de primer año en el mismo salón que Harry recordaba de su primer día de escuela y guió a Harry hacia el Gran Salón. Cuando pasaron por las escaleras que llevaban hacia los calabozos, Twichy de repente saltó de su hombro y corrió bajando los escalones. Harry lo miró con un toque de pena. Habría sido agradable enfrentar a los profesores y estudiantes teniendo cerca su pequeño amigo animal, pero el hurón parecía tener ideas diferentes. 

"Debe ser la mascota de un Slytherin" pensó Harry "Bajó a buscar a su dueño. Espero que no se preocupe al no encontrar a nadie en casa" 

Minerva le indicó su asiento en el Gran Salón y Harry se sentó y observó la entrada de los estudiantes. Eran menos de los que recordaba de sus propios días, pero eran igual de ruidosos e inquietos. Saludos y gritos amigables eran intercambiados entre las cuatro mesas más frecuentemente que en el tiempo de Harry y los Slytherin se mezclaban libremente con las demás Casas. Ninguna de las Casas parecía evitar a los Slytherin como entonces. ¿O tal vez Harry sólo estaba sobredimensionando pequeños signos de resentimiento después de tanto tiempo? ¿Tal vez no recordaba correctamente? 

Mientras Harry miraba a los estudiantes, los profesores empezaron a llegar. Harry los miró con precaución esperando no ser notado. Sabían que estaría ahí, ¿no era cierto? Esperaba que ninguno se mostrara sorprendido. 

MacGonagall era hasta el momento la única de sus antiguos profesores ahí, pero también vio a Madame Pomfrey y Madame Pince, y algunas caras sospechosamente familiares. 

El asiento en la cabecera de la mesa estaba vacío todavía. Harry miró a su alrededor buscando a Neville, pero no lo encontró tampoco por ningún lado. Él y Dumbledore probablemente estaban hablando todavía. Severus Snape llegó acompañado por... ese tenía que ser Draco Malfoy. Seguía siendo como una versión más joven de su padre. Era difícil de creer que en realidad fueran tan diferentes. Snape se sentó en su vieja silla a la izquierda de donde Dumbledore debería sentarse. Opuesta a él, a la derecha del director, la silla de MacGonagall seguiría vacía hasta después de la ceremonia del Sombrero Seleccionador. Draco se sentó junto a Snape, con Madame Pince a su otro lado y saludó a alguien, Harry no pudo ver a quién porque Pomfrey estaba sentada justo junto a esa persona, oscureciendo su vista. Harry se inclinó ligeramente y vio a una joven mujer con revuelto cabello castaño sonreírle a Draco. 

"¡Oh, no! ¡Hermione!" No había esperado encontrarla ahí. Bueno, luego de pensarlo, tenía sentido que hubiera llegado a ser profesora. Harry volvió rápidamente su atención hacia los estudiantes, antes de que ella pudiera mirar y notarlo mirándola. Simplemente no podía lidiar con ver a una antigua amiga justo ahora. Hermione sería muy diferente. Recordando la forma en que siempre estaba advirtiéndoles sobre obedecer las reglas, él se estremeció incómodo. 

Aún así su atención fue atraída hacia la mesa a medida que más y más profesores tomaban sus asientos. Se estremeció al reconocer a Remus Lupin y Sirius Black entre Pince y Pomfrey. Concluyó que Lupin había vuelto a enseñar Defensa otra vez, ¿pero qué demonios estaba haciendo su padrino en Hogwarts? Sirius era con mucho la última persona en el mundo a quien Harry quería ver en ese momento. Afortunadamente una linda pelirroja estaba sentada junto a Sirius, atrapando toda su atención. Harry tragó saliva cuando ella volvió un poco la cabeza para decir algo a la mujer de cabello oscuro frente a ella, permitiéndole una primera oportunidad de ver su cara. 

¡Ginny Weasley! ¿Podría ponerse peor la cosa? Sí, sí podría. La mujer de cabello oscuro con la que Ginny hablaba resultó no ser otra más que Cho Chang, el primer amor de Harry. Junto a ella, Charlie Weasley le dirigió una sonrisa de ánimo. Harry miró la silla vacía junto a él deseando que finalmente llegara alguien y se sentara entre él y Ginny. ¿Pero y si su vecino resultaba ser también alguien conocido? Harry se volvió hacia Charlie. 

-¿De quién es esta silla? –preguntó, temiendo lo peor. 

-De Neville, supongo. Lavender o Michael podrían reclamarla también, pero no creo que lo hagan. Ninguno de los dos se presenta aquí con frecuencia. 

-¿Lavender o Michael? –preguntó Harry. 

-Oh, Michael es el profesor de Astronomía. No lo conoces. Dejó Hogwarts antes de tu tiempo. Tampoco lo vas a conocer mucho. Es un tanto solitario. Siempre tiene la cabeza en las nubes y puedo decir que rara vez deja su torre, justo como Lavender. 

Harry estaba a punto de profundizar en el asunto de Lavender cuando otro pelirrojo se presentó y tomó la silla frente a él. Era obviamente otro Weasley. ¿Pero cuál? 

"¡Oh, por favor, que no sea Ron. Ahórrame tener que encontrar a Ron de nuevo!" pensó Harry. 

-¡Hola, Charlie! ¡Hola, Harry! ¿Cuántos estudiantes de primer año tenemos esta vez? 

-¡Hola, Fred! –contestó Charlie sonriendo alegremente-. No tantos como quisiéramos, pero el número parece estarse elevando otra vez. 

Harry suspiró aliviado. Sólo Fred. ¿Pero dónde estaba su gemelo? ¿Qué había pasado con su tienda de artículos de broma? Recordaba que Minerva había hablado sobre la reconstrucción de Hogsmeade. ¿Habrían perdido los gemelos su tienda durante la guerra? Eso parecía plausible, pero no explicaba la ausencia de George. Nunca había visto a un gemelo sin el otro antes. Harry sintió algo de preocupación creciendo dentro de él. 

Repentinamente su nariz captó el aroma del incienso. Volvió la cabeza hacia la puerta de donde provenía eso y vio una masa de chales de brillantes colores acercándose hacia él. Por un momento Harry pensó que era la profesora Trelawney llegando a predecir su muerte otra vez. Entonces notó la cara de la mujer y se calmó un poco. Era mucho más joven que sería Trelawney. Aproximadamente de su propia edad, para ser más exacto. Otra vez una desagradable suposición saltó dentro de él. ¿No había mencionado Charlie a una mujer llamada Lavender? Pero no podía ser esta. Sí, sí era, comprendió con una sensación deprimente. Lavender Brown. 

-Lavender, qué sorpresa verte aquí –la saludó Fred con una sonrisa burlona-. ¿Podemos esperar que Michael nos honre con su presencia también? 

-Eso no lo sé. Sólo le pregunté a mis cartas del tarot si debía unirme a ustedes en el banquete de este año. No pregunté si alguien más se presentaría. 

Lavender se movió hacia la silla a la derecha de Harry, pero se detuvo en seco cuando lo vio. 

-No esperarán que me siente junto a este fugitivo de Azkaban, ¿o sí? 

Harry se encogió. 

-¡No soy un fugitivo! –siseó mirándola, con tanta convicción como pudo mostrar-. Cumplí mi condena y fui liberado oficialmente. 

Toda la mesa quedó silenciosa. Todos miraban a Harry y Lavender. ¿Había hablado tan fuerte? Se acomodó y trató de lucir tan inconspicuo como le fue posible. 

-Como si eso hiciera alguna diferencia. No toleraré a ese criminal junto a mí –anunció Lavender, que al parecer no tenía el menor problema con que todos la miraran. 

¿Tal vez los profesores desarrollaban inmunidad a eso después de un tiempo? O tal vez Lavender simplemente sabía que estaba en su derecho al demandar eso. Él era un exconvicto después de todo. ¿Por qué deberían aceptarlo los demás después de todo lo que había hecho? ¿Tal vez debería comer en la oficina del conserje? Pero Dumbledore quería presentarlo a los niños. ¿O era importante eso, a fin de cuentas? Era sólo el conserje. 

-Buena idea, Lavender –dijo Minerva en medio del silencio-. Vuelve a tu torre y libéranos de tu presencia. 

-Me encantaría dejar este rebosante lugar, Minerva. Como bien sabes, el estar rodeada por tanta gente frenética nubla mi ojo interior, pero leí en las catas que estaría aquí hoy para el banquete o una gran tragedia nos golpearía este año. 

-¿Cuál tragedia? –preguntó Hermione dulcemente-. ¿No conseguirías nada de pudding para el postre? 

Algunos profesores rieron. Los alumnos cerca de la mesa empezaron a notarlo. Volvían sus cabezas expectantemente. ¿Una pelea entre los profesores? Eso era demasiado bueno como para perdérselo. 

Lavender arrugó la nariz en dirección a Hermione como si ella ni siquiera se mereciera una respuesta y caminó hacia Fred. 

-Ay de mí, tomaré la silla de Michael este año para evitar al criminal –declaró mientras se sentaba junto a él. 

Fred puso los ojos en blanco. 

-Espero que ella no planee acompañarnos a comer con mucha frecuencia –recalcó, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular. 

Lavender abrió la boca para responder y... la cerró otra vez. Estaba mirando algo que estaba detrás de Harry. Él volteó a mirar y vio a Albus Dumbledore y Neville caminando hacia ellos y por la forma en que el director estaba mirando a Lavender parecía cualquier cosa menos complacido. 

Harry recordó cómo MacGonagall le había pedido que la llamara Minerva. Sí, Dumbledore debía haber pedido a todo su personal que fueran amables con Harry.  No habría escuchado las cosas que Lavender había dicho, pero obviamente había notado el cambio de asiento y no estaba contento con ella. 

Dumbledore le señaló a Neville su silla, saludó a Harry cálidamente y caminó hasta su propio sitio a la cabeza de la mesa para anunciar el inicio de la ceremonia. 

Eso sorprendió a Harry. No había notado siquiera cuándo había dejado Minerva el salón. Debía haber sido en el mismo momento en que Dumbledore había entrado, porque ella ya estaba regresando, guiando a los inquietos alumnos de primer año. 

Harry recordó su propia ceremonia y cómo había temido no ser elegido del todo. Recordó cómo había amado ver las ceremonias después de eso. Pero no esta vez. Mientras el Sombrero entonaba su canción, Harry deseó poder estar en algún otro sitio. Después de la ceremonia Dumbledore lo presentaría a los estudiantes. Sabrían quién era. ¿Habrían escuchado antes de él? ¿Sabrían de Azkaban? Por supuesto que sí. Todos lo mirarían en la forma en que Lavender lo miraba ahora. O pretenderían que nada había pasado, como Neville y Charlie. No, no harían eso. No lo habían conocido antes, no habían sido sus amigos. ¿Por qué deberían fingir? Gritarían sus protestas, escribirían a sus casas para quejarse con sus padres. ¿Y qué podría hacer Dumbledore si empezaban a sacar a sus niños de la escuela como protesta? Había demasiado pocos estudiantes en cualquier caso. Dumbledore no podía arriesgarse a perder ninguno más. Tendría que echar a Harry. ¿Y qué sería de él entonces? ¿A dónde iría? 

La ceremonia prosiguió despiadadamente. Minerva llamó nombre tras nombre. El Sombrero anunció Casa tras Casa. Los alumnos aplaudieron a sus nuevos compañeros. Harry notó que el aplauso de la mesa de Slytherin parecía ser el más fuerte. Los Gryffindors parecían ser menos aplaudidos que el resto. O quizá sólo lo estaba imaginando. ¿Era porque él había sido un Gryffindor? No, por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué debería preocuparse por eso? Él no era lo suficientemente importante como para ser recordado en esa forma. Debía ser por la rivalidad tradicional entre Slytherin y Gryffindor. Todos amaban a Slytherin, así que todos detestaban a Gryffindor. ¿Slytherin, Casa de héroes? Todavía no podía creerlo. 

Una vez que todos los estudiantes de primer año habían sido sorteados, el director se puso en pie e hizo un gesto pidiendo silencio. Las voces de los estudiantes bajaron lentamente. Su respeto por el director no parecía haber mejorado mucho en los últimos diez años. Dumbledore esperó pacientemente. Harry se preguntó cómo habría reaccionado Snape, pero Snape probablemente nunca habría recibido esa clase de reacción. Lo más seguro sería que los estudiantes callaran inmediatamente si el maestro de Pociones tenía algo que decirles. 

-Bienvenidos a otro año en Hogwarts. Antes de comenzar con el banquete, permítanme presentarles rápidamente a dos nuevos miembros de nuestro personal. La profesora Sprout, como ustedes saben, se ha retirado y quiero pedirles que le den la bienvenida a su sucesor, el profesor Longbottom. 

Los alumnos aplaudieron dudosos. Harry se estaba poniendo nervioso otra vez. ¿Y si los alumnos se ponían de pie y demandaban que se marchara inmediatamente? ¿Cómo reaccionaría Dumbledore? 

-El profesor Longbottom es uno de los más reconocidos expertos en herbología en toda Europa y también es uno de los hombres valientes que nos ayudó en la defensa de Hogwarts durante la guerra. 

"¡Ahhh!"s y "¡Ohhh!"s provinieron de los estudiantes. 

Obviamente estaban impresionados con los logros de Neville. También lo estaba Harry. 

-Por favor, no tengan la impresión equivocada –intervino Neville-. No fui un héroe de guerra. Sólo ayudé a esconder y guardar a los niños. Nunca tomé parte en la acción real. No soy un luchador, ¿saben? 

-Sin embargo, el papel del profesor Longbottom durante la batalla fue uno de los menos gloriosos, pero también uno de los más importantes. El castillo que defendimos podía ser reconstruido, y lo fue, parcialmente. Pero los niños que estaban aquí era lo que defendíamos realmente ese día. Si hubieran sido atrapados por el enemigo todos ellos se habrían perdido. Ustedes, los estudiantes son lo que hace a Hogwarts tan importante, y cada uno de ustedes es irremplazable. Es por eso que el profesor Longbottom y algunos otros permanecieron atrás mientras el resto de nosotros estaba en la batalla. Para proteger lo más valioso que teníamos. Y, créanme, para esos niños a los que protegieron, ese día ellos fueron los héroes más grandes de todos. 

Más "¡Ahhh!"s y "¡Ohhh!"s fueron escuchados y los estudiantes aplaudieron entusiásticamente. No importaba lo que pensara Neville sobre sus actividades en la guerra, los niños estaban impresionados. 

-También tenemos un nuevo conserje este año y espero que le muestre más respeto que al señor Filch. Sí, sé que el pobre señor Filch era un squib y estaba casi sordo y no podía más con ustedes, pero nuestro nuevo conserje no es nada de esas cosas –le advirtió Dumbledore a los niños-.  Por favor, den la bienvenida al señor Potter. 

Algunos aplausos educados y muchos susurros. 

-¿El señor Potter? ¿No será ese señor Potter, tú qué crees? 

Harry trató de ignorarlos. Al menos no estaban protestando a gritos. 

-Señor Potter, quisiera que me acompañara a mi oficina después del banquete. Hay algunas cosas que me gustaría hablar con usted –agregó Dumbledore. 

Harry asintió en silencio. Las cosas habían sido mejores de lo que había temido, pero aún así no quería atraer mucha atención hacia sí.

Dumbledore sonrió animándolo y empezó el banquete. Harry finalmente recordó lo hambriento que estaba. No había comido desde que había bajado del avión esa mañana y la comida de Hogwarts seguía siendo tan buena como siempre. Harry probó de todos los platos como lo había hecho durante su primer banquete tantos años atrás y trató de fingir que no veía cómo Lavender seguía mirándolo por encima de su plato. 

**Continuará… **

**  
En próximos capítulos: **

Hablaremos con el director, sabremos por qué Dumbledore hizo regresar a Harry y Harry se preguntará cómo se supone que un solo hombre limpie todo Hogwarts. 

**Nota de la autora: **

Entonces, ¿no están en shock esta vez? Por favor, comenten. 


	5. Albus

¿Qué creen? ¡Todos estos personajes pertenecen a JKR! ¡No he inventado a ninguno! ¡Ninguno me pertenece! 

**Nota de la autora:**

De acuerdo, la última vez ff.net trabajó por alrededor de una hora y luego murió otra vez. Tengo la esperanza de poder enviar esto y ver algunos comentarios esta vez (eso puede ser un poco demasiado optimista, ya sé). 

**Nota de la traductora:**

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "Harry Potter, Caretaker of Hogwarts" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en fanfiction.net y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente) su dirección es silverfox@kabsi.at   
  


  
**Capítulo 5: ALBUS **

Harry siguió a Albus Dumbledore hasta su oficina sin decir palabra. ¿Qué podría haber dicho? Probablemente debería haberle dado las gracias por darle una oportunidad y un nuevo empleo, pero justo ahora, luego de su encuentro con Lavender y viendo con quiénes tendría que trabajar, no se sentía del todo contento por trabajar en Hogwarts. 

Dumbledore no dijo nada tampoco. Caminó adelante, sonriéndole ocasionalmente a Harry como si esperara que él iniciara la conversación. Harry permaneció silencioso. 

Alumnos cansados los adelantaron en grandes grupos camino de sus dormitories. Harry recordó la primera vez que había visto la sala común de Gryffindor oculta detrás del retrato de la dama gorda y lo impresionado que había estado. También se las había arreglado para entrar a la sala común de Slytherin una vez y recordó haberse preguntado cómo serían las de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. Bueno, lo sabría muy pronto. Tendría que limpiarlas, después de todo. 

Se preguntó cómo se suponía que iba a mantener limpio todo el castillo él solo. ¿O habría algún hechizo que se suponía debía usar para ayudarse? Pero Filch era un squib. No habría podido hacer hechizos. ¿Entonces, cómo se las arreglaba el viejo conserje? ¿Equipo mágico? 

Dumbledore guió a Harry dentro de la oficina y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos. 

-Te hemos extrañado, Harry –dijo suavemente. 

Harry no respondió. Sí, seguro. Lavender Brown obviamente lo había extrañado. Era por eso que no había querido sentarse junto a él durante el banquete. Neville y Charlie, sin embargo, habían parecido realmente contentos de verlo y Neville incluso había estado esperando verlo. Bueno, tal vez tenía un amigo entre el personal. Neville era tan nuevo como él. Eso podría hacer que quisiera estar con Harry sin importar lo que había hecho. 

Oh, seguro, Neville el héroe de guerra. ¿Por qué habría de querer eso? Había sido bien recibido por el personal como si siempre hubiera pertenecido ahí. Por supuesto que así era. Ellos compartían muchos recuerdos. Recuerdos de la gran batalla que habían peleado juntos mientras Harry había estado sentado en su pequeña celda de Azkaban preguntándose qué había sido de las personas a las que una vez había llamado amigos. Tal vez debería haber tratado de encontrarlos luego de que lo dejaran libre. Tal vez debería haber vuelto, sólo para decir algunos adioses. 

-Te permití desaparecer en el mundo muggle porque pensé que eso era lo que querías, tú estarías bien ahí. Fuiste criado por muggles, después de todo. Esperaba que supieras lo que estabas haciendo, pero no era así, ¿verdad? 

Harry no dijo nada tampoco. ¿Qué había que decir? Había ido a la deriva desde que había salido de Azkaban. Casi había recorrido el mundo entero, huyendo de sí mismo, huyendo de lo que había hecho, huyendo de lo que toda la gente del mundo mágico pensaría de él. Bueno, ahora estaba aquí. No más huida. No había a dónde huir. 

-Siempre me mantuve a distancia de ti, ya sabes –suspiró Dumbledore-. Pensé que te calmarías después de un tiempo, que encontrarías un lugar donde te gustaría estar, pero siempre te mantuviste en movimiento yendo de un trabajo aquí esta semana a otro la semana siguiente. Me hiciste realmente difícil el seguir tus movimientos. Casi te perdí un par de veces. 

-No le pedí que me siguiera –contestó Harry, su voz temblando ligeramente a pesar de su mejor esfuerzo por sonar casual-. No quería ser seguido. Quería que me dejaran solo, apartarme del mundo mágico. 

-Ah, pero te dejé solo. Únicamente estaba vigilando, nunca interfiriendo. Te dejé seguir tu camino. Pensé que tenías edad suficiente como para saber lo que estabas haciendo. Confié en que serías capaz de manejarlo y entonces... –Dumbledore se detuvo y miró a Harry por un momento-. ¿Harry, por qué trataste de suicidarte? –preguntó suavemente-. ¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda si estabas tan desesperado?¿No hice siempre mi mejor esfuerzo por ayudarte siempre que estuviste en problemas? ¿Por qué habrías de preferir la muerte antes que dirigirte a mí? 

Harry miró hacia el piso. Dumbledore sonaba tan triste, tan decepcionado. ¿Pero no habría estado decepcionado desde un largo tiempo antes de que Harry terminara en aquel hospital muggle luego de cortarse las venas? ¿Y qué estaba esperando que dijera al respecto? 

-Pero yo no quería su ayuda. No quería volver aquí. ¿Todo el tiempo que estuve viajando, moviéndome? Estaba buscando un lugar donde no pudiera recordar, donde pudiera simplemente ser un muggle cualquiera y nunca tener nada que ver con el mundo mágico otra vez. Pero no pude encontrarlo. No existe ese lugar. Demasiadas de mis memorias están atadas al mundo mágico y todas me llevan de vuelta a lo que hice. Los decepcioné a todos. ¿Cómo podría volver? Ya no pertenezco aquí. ¿Por qué me hizo regresar? 

-Porque no quiero que mueras, Harry. Porque pienso que puedo ayudarte, que esto es lo mejor para ti. Aquí es a donde perteneces, Harry. Este es tu hogar. Como te dije: todos te hemos extrañado. Te queremos de vuelta y tú nos necesitas. 

-Oh, seguro. ¿Como me quiere Lavender? ¿O MacGonagall? Oh, sí, MacGonagall está pretendiendo que todo está bien, pero no puede mirarme realmente a los ojos cuando me habla. Está demasiado decepcionada y con una buena razón. 

-Aún te extraña. No sabe cómo hablarte después de que has estado ausente por tanto tiempo, pero eso cambiará con el tiempo. Lavender, lo admito, no está muy impresionado por verte de nuevo, pero ustedes dos nunca fueron muy cercanos. Siempre habrá gente a la que no le gustarás. No puedes ser amigo de todos. Los otros te aceptarán. Dales una oportunidad y ellos incluso serán tus amigos. 

-Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Qué le hace pensar que van a perdonarme? –Harry rió amargamente. 

-Perdonaron a Severus –dijo Dumbledore calmadamente-. ¿Por qué no habrían de hacer lo mismo por ti? 

Harry miró al director. 

-Snape es el héroe de todos. Por supuesto que lo perdonaron después de lo que hizo por redimirse. 

-Lo perdonaron mucho antes de eso, Harry –dijo Dumbledore con seriedad-. Fue difícil para él aceptarlo, sin embargo –sonrió-. El resto del mundo perdonó a Severus mucho antes de que él se perdonara a sí mismo. Deberías hablar con él, Harry. Si alguien puede darte consejo sobre cómo manejar tus recuerdos, es Severus. 

-Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Piensa que él sabe cómo me siento? 

-¿Piensas que él nunca quiso morir? –respondió Dumbledore, imitando su tono de desafío-. No tienes idea de lo que pasé con Severus. Él está bien ahora, pero nos tomó un largo tiempo llegar hasta aquí. Él puede ayudarte a encontrar el camino también. Por favor, Harry, lo digo en serio. Habla con Severus. Dile cómo te sientes. Él te ayudará. 

Harry suspiró. ¿Hablarle a Severus Snape sobre sus sentimientos? ¿Sobre las cosas que había hecho? ¿Sobre los errores que había cometido? ¿Sobre Azkaban? ¿Sobre tratar de suicidarse? ¿A Severus Snape de entre toda la gente? ¿Snape, quien era tan fuerte? ¿Quien arriesgó su vida por enmendar sus errores mientras Harry huía de los suyos? ¿Severus Snape, el gran héroe? No, imposible. Ni siquiera podía mirar a Snape a los ojos después de lo que había hecho. Al menos él no sabía de intento por abandonar la vida. ¿O sí sabía? 

-¿No les dijo lo que hice, o sí? No les contó que yo... que yo... –Harry no pudo continuar. No podía decirlo. 

-¿Que trataste de suicidarte? –completó Dumbledore por él. 

Harry asintió, incapaz de hablar. 

-Por supuesto que lo hice. Tenían que saber lo que había pasado. Por qué decidí involucrarme en tu vida otra vez de repente. Y necesitaban saberlo si iban a ayudarte a lidiar con eso. Son tus amigos, Harry. Muchos de ellos están cerca de ti otra vez. 

"Demasiado cerca" pensó Harry, pero decidió no decirlo. Dumbledore no lo aceptaría. 

-Desearía que no lo hubiera hecho. No deseo hablar sobre esas cosas. No con ellos y tampoco con usted. Es mi problema y voy a manejarlo como lo crea mejor. 

"Quédese fuera de mi vida" pensó "Ya es suficientemente duro y no quiero pensar en usted recordándomelo constantemente" 

-Muy bien –dijo Dumbledore-. Si eso es lo que quieres. Aquí están tus llaves. Ya sabes dónde están tu habitación y tu oficina. Podría tratar de explicarte tus deberes, pero te sugiero que mejor le preguntes a tu amigo Dobby acerca de eso. Fue el asistente de Argus durante los últimos cinco años y conoce el asunto mejor que yo. En realidad los elfos domésticos conocen sus trabajos muy bien y difícilmente necesitan supervisión alguna. Así que te sugiero que empieces a leer los expedientes de los estudiantes y que hables con Dobby para lo demás. Si tienes más preguntas después de eso no dudes en acudir a mí. De hecho, no dudes en acudir a mí aunque no tengas preguntas. Me encantará simplemente sentarme y charlar cada vez que quieras hacerlo. 

Harry tomó las llaves que le ofrecía y se dirigió a la puerta. Se sentía agradecido de poder marcharse. ¿Volver a charlar? No, gracias. 

-Gracias, director. Estoy seguro de que podré arreglármelas. 

-¡Y, Harry! 

Harry dio vuelta y miró al director sorprendido. 

-Por favor, llámame Albus. Todo el personal lo hace. Somos una gran familia, tú sabes –Dumbledore sonrió para animarlo. 

-Sí, señor. Lo intentaré –contestó Harry y se deslizó fuera tan rápido como pudo. 

En el momento en que Harry salió, algo blanco se precipitó hacia él, se detuvo en seco ante la vista de su ropa otra vez y rápidamente trepó hasta su hombro. 

-Hola, Twichy –Harry ya no se sorprendería más ante la súbita aparición del hurón-. ¿Dónde estabas? Pensé que  me habías abandonado. 

Twichy le hizo cosquillas en la oreja izquierda. Luego corrió hasta el hombro derecho. Harry hizo un medio intento por atraparlo y quedó completamente sorprendido al sentir algo suave y peludo en su mano. Apartó un poco a Twichy para una breve inspección. El hurón era lindo, con su espeso pelaje, inquieta nariz y gentiles ojos grises. 

¿Ojos grises? ¿No se suponía que los hurones blancos debían tener ojos rojos, como los ratones blancos? Obviamente, no. Harry sonrió a su peludo nuevo amigo. 

-Estás preguntándote por qué no uso túnicas como todos los demás, ¿no es así? Deben ser más fáciles para trepar por ellas. Bueno, verás, no tengo ninguna túnica ni dinero para comprar una. 

El hurón lo miró una expresión repentinamente triste, tanto que casi parecía que hubiera entendido y sintiera pena por Harry. 

-Está bien, pequeño amigo. Compraré algunas con mi primer sueldo. Entonces podrás trepar y bajar por mí tanto como quieras... Aunque probablemente lo harás de todos modos. 

¿Era sólo la imaginación de Harry o el hurón había asentido? 

-¿Sabes algo? Tengo elfos domésticos que trabajarán para mí –continuó, acariciando gentilmente el suave pelaje blanco-. Y me estaba preguntando cómo se suponía que iba a mantener limpio el castillo entero yo solo. 

Twichy pareció poner los ojos en blanco como si dijera "por supuesto que los tienes. Yo sabía eso. ¿Tú no?" 

-Honestamente, no tenía idea. Nunca pensé mucho acerca de Filch y de su trabajo –puso al hurón de nuevo en su hombro-. Vamos, exploremos mi nueva habitación juntos. 

Fue al lugar donde Filch tenía su oficina y entró un poco tímidamente aún a pesar de que sabía que no habría nadie adentro. La habitación aún lucía igual que como Harry la recordaba. Tendría que deshacerse de los grilletes en primer lugar a la mañana siguiente. Todos los expedientes polvosos estaban ahí también. Harry decidió que sólo necesitaba leer y conservar aquellos que pertenecieran a alumnos que todavía estaban en Hogwarts. Tal vez podría encontrar un salón vacío para almacenar aquellos que no tenían uso para él. 

Rápidamente pasó por la oficina y entró al cuarto que estaba detrás. Estaba escasamente amueblado y lucía vacío y sin uso. Bueno, ¿qué había esperado? Filch por supuesto se había llevado todas sus cosas con él al mudarse. 

Twichy saltó de su hombro a la cama y observó con curiosidad mientras Harry desempacaba sus pocas pertenencias. Le tomó menos de cinco minutos. 

Harry se preguntó si el hurón y Filch habían sido amigos. No le parecía probable, recordando a la Señora Norris y la velocidad con que sus filosas garras atrapaban cualquier cosa pequeña e inquieta. 

-¿Huele a gato aquí? –le preguntó al hurón-. No te preocupes, no tengo ninguna molesta mascota que vaya a cazarte. Solía tener una lechuza, pero no sé qué fue de ella cuando me arrestaron. Probablemente no me recordará de todos modos. Fue hace casi diez años. 

Twichy miró a Harry con simpatía y Harry se sentó en la cama junto a él. Twichy inmediatamente saltó a su regazo. 

-No me gusta hablar de esas cosas, ¿sabes?, pero decepcioné a todos. A todos esos grandes humanos que andan por ahí con largas túnicas para que trepes por ellas –dijo suavemente-. Deben odiarme ahora, pero algunos sienten pena por mí. Es por eso que estoy acá. Porque Albus Dumbledore me tiene lástima... Él dice que quiere que vaya y hable con él de mis problemas. Como si simplemente pudiera ir y decirle que no quiero estar aquí y que preferiría estar muerto. 

El hurón dejó escapar un chillido alarmado. Harry se sorprendió. ¿Había maltratado alguna parte delicada de su cuerpo? Levantó a Twichy y lo examinó cuidadosamente. El hurón se retorció, se deslizó de su mano y regresó a su hombro, donde procedió a hacerle cosquillas en la oreja. 

-¿Estás bien, Twichy? No era mi intención lastimarte. Es sólo que no sé sujetar correctamente a un hurón. Nunca había conocido uno antes. 

Pero Twichy parecía estar bien. Continuó corriendo sobre Harry alegremente, haciéndole cosquillas aquí y allá y haciéndolo reír. Eso se sentía bien. Harry no había reído en mucho tiempo. Qué mal que Twichy no le perteneciera. Realmente estaba haciéndolo sentir mejor. ¿Tal vez debería comprarse una mascota cuando fuera a comprar túnicas? ¿Algo pequeño y cariñoso, justo como Twichy? Sería agradable tener un compañero propio cuando Twichy se aburriera y volviera a casa con su dueño. ¿Era por eso que Filch conservaba a aquella desagradable gata? ¿Porqué no había tenido otros amigos? Harry estaba empezando a sentir pena por el antiguo conserje, pero era demasiado tarde para hacer enmiendas ahora. 

El hurón se quedó hasta que Harry empezó a prepararse para dormir. Entonces de repente saltó de la cama y desapareció dentro de una ventila. 

-¡Hey, espera! –lo llamó Harry-. Puedes dormir aquí si quieres. Te prepararé una agradable cama en un gaveta abierta o algo. 

Pero Twichy no parecía querer dormir en una gaveta de Harry. Eso o ya estaba fuera de alcance. No regresó. 

Así que Harry se acostó sintiéndose solitario otra vez y pronto se durmió. Tenía mucho que hacer en la mañana. Si tan solo la totalidad del personal no estuviera enterada de su intento de suicidio. Esa era una cosa que hubiera querido guardar para sí mismo. 

**Continuará… **

**   
En el próximo capítulo: **

Hablaremos con el profesor de Estudios Muggles, sabremos sobre el destino de la mayoría de los Weasley y Dobby hará una aparición (¿Cómo lo logró? No había planeado incluirlo en este fic). 

**Notas de la autora: **

Por favor, comenten. 


	6. Fred

¿Qué creen? ¡Todos estos personajes pertenecen a JKR! ¡No he inventado a ninguno! ¡Ninguno me pertenece! 

**nota de la autora: **

Bueno, ff.net sigue con vida y tengo la sospecha de que hasta la Alerta de Autores está trabajando otra vez. Así que aquí está el nuevo capítulo. 

**Nota de la traductora:**

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "Harry Potter, Hogwarts' Caretaker" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en fanfiction.net y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), su dirección es silverfox@kabsi.at   
  


**Capítulo seis:  FRED **

Cuando Harry regresó a su oficina luego de un incómodo desayuno en la mesa de profesores a la mañana siguiente, encontró a Dobby sentado en su escritorio. 

-¡Harry Potter, señor! –chilló el pequeño elfo y corrió a abrazarlo-. ¡Dobby está muy feliz de ver a Harry Potter, señor, otra vez! 

-¿Quieres trabajar conmigo, Dobby? –preguntó Harry, ligeramente sorprendido aún a pesar de que recordaba la adoración el elfo doméstico hacia él. 

-¡Es un gran honor para Dobby trabajar para Harry Potter, señor! –confirmó el elfo-. Harry Potter, señor, salvo a Dobby. Hizo libre a Dobby. Luego Dobby obtuvo un buen trabajo de parte del profesor Dumbledore, señor. A Dobby le gusta trabajar en Hogwarts. Y ahora Dobby puede incluso trabajar para Harry Potter, señor. Dobby le debe todo a Harry Potter, señor. Harry Potter, señor, es muy amable al dejar que Dobby trabaje para Harry Potter, señor. 

Harry tuvo que sonreír con eso. El buen viejo Dobby. Tal vez trabajar en Hogwarts no fuera del todo malo, si se las arreglaba para pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo con mascotas y elfos domésticos. Harry tomó un pergamino, una pluma y algo de tinta. 

-De acuerdo, entonces comencemos con el programa diario. ¿Usualmente, qué era lo primero que hacía el señor Filch por las mañanas? 

-La primera cosa que hacía el señor Filch, señor, por la mañana era salir de la cama y entrar al baño –contestó Dobby obedientemente. 

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Quiero decir, ¿qué hacía después de haberse vestido? –intentó Harry de nuevo. 

-El señor Filch, señor, alimentaba a la Señora Norris, Harry Potter, señor. El señor Filch, señor, siempre alimentaba a la Señora Norris él mismo. Nunca dejó a Dobby hacerlo por él. nunca. 

-De acuerdo, ¿y después de eso? –Harry suspiró. Eso iba a tardar un rato. 

-El señor Filch, señor, iba al Gran Salón y desayunaba, Harry Potter, señor. 

-¿Y después del desayuno? 

-Después del desayuno el señor Filch, señor y los elfos domésticos empezaban a trabajar, Harry Potter, señor. 

-¡Bien! –dijo Harry triunfalmente-. ¿Con qué empezaba cada uno de ustedes? 

-Eso dependía de qué día fuera, Harry Potter, señor. 

-De acuerdo –otro suspiro-. Entonces, cuéntame qué hacían en lunes. 

Le tomó a Harry varias horas el solo escribir un programa normal para los lunes. Después de eso decidió que él y Dobby merecía un descanso del interrogatorio y fue a explorar la escuela. Conocía grandes partes del castillo de sus días como estudiante, pero todavía había montones de corredores y salones en desuso que nunca se había molestado en explorar entonces. Ahora esos lugares eran parte de sus deberes también y sentía que era una buena idea dar una mirada por los alrededores. Tal vez algo se había dañado durante el verano o algún lugar había sido olvidado por los elfos domésticos y necesitaba limpieza. Lo último no parecía probable, sin embargo. 

Harry escogió un corredor en el que nunca había estado y caminó de puerta en puerta abriendo cada una e inspeccionando las habitaciones detrás de ellas. Todo estaba en perfecto orden y bastante aburrido. Aún así Harry siguió chequeando puerta tras puerta. Finalmente llegó hasta una que estaba ligeramente entornada. ¿Tal vez el candado necesitaba arreglo? Harry se dirigió hacia esa puerta. Al acercarse escuchó a alguien tarareando suavemente detrás de ella. ¿Un elfo doméstico trabajando? 

Harry entró para investigar y encontró para su sorpresa que el cuarto estaba obviamente todavía en uso. Se veía curiosamente como un salón muggle de clase completamente ordinario. Había algunas fotografías de muggles trabajando y otras de cosas muggles como autos o televisores. Por un momento Harry miró hacia las fotografías sin movimiento. ¿Qué hacían en un lugar como Hogwarts? Entonces comprendió. ¡Tenía que ser el salon de Estudios Muggles! 

Habiendo crecido entre muggles él mismo, nunca había tomado la materia y jamás se había molestado en averiguar dónde estaba el salón correspondiente. Ahora era información importante. Harry se felicitó calladamente por su descubrimiento. No estaba mal para el primer día. 

El tarareo fue explicado también. Fred Weasley estaba sentado en el escritorio del profesor al frente del salón y miró a Harry con sorpresa. Obviamente había estado tarareando para sí mismo mientras calificaba tareas.  

-¡Oh, hola, Harry! ¿Viniste por una taza de té? –le sonrió Fred. 

-Lo siento. No pretendía entrar así. Sólo estoy revisando los salones. ¿Hay algo que necesite reparación por aquí? –ofreció Harry, con la esperanza de que Fred no se molestara por la súbita interrupción. 

-No, todo está bien en el orden de trabajo, pero vamos a mi oficina para que podamos charlar más confortablemente –entró a la oficina sin esperar por la respuesta de Harry. 

Harry lo siguió un poco autoconsciente. La oficina de Fred era pequeña pero agradable y Harry se relajó pronto luego de que Fred pusiera una taza de té en su mano y lo hiciera sentarse en un cómodo sillón junto a la chimenea. 

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi –recalcó Fred casualmente-. Albus me dijo que has viajado mucho, que has visto casi la totalidad del mundo. 

-Sí, he viajado algo. Principalmente en el mundo muggle, sin embargo. Después de todo lo que pasó me sentí más cómodo entre muggles. 

-Tienes que venir a mi clase alguna vez y contarle a los niños sobre tus aventuras. Yo nunca he visto realmente el mundo muggle, como sabes, aún compartiendo con mi padre su fascinación por el tema. Realmente no sé por qué Albus no le dio mi empleo a alguien de familia muggle. Estaría mejor calificado –sonrió Fred-. Pero nunca se puede imaginar lo que Albus está pensando. 

-¿Cómo fue que llegaste a ser professor, en todo caso? ¿Qué le pasó a la tienda de bromas? –preguntó Harry, esperando no tocar algún mar recuerdo ahí. 

No quería hablar acerca de sí mismo. Especialmente no ahora que sabía que Albus les había contado a todos acerca de su intento de suicidio. Fred podría querer hacerlo hablar sobre eso y realmente era la última cosa que quería hacer. 

-Bueno, la tienda de bromas –suspiró Fred. 

Obviamente era un tema delicado. Harry se pateó mentalmente a sí mismo. Debería haber preguntado por la familia de Fred en lugar de eso. Tenía curiosidad por saber qué había sido de Ron y había un montón de otros hermanos de los cuales hablar también. ¿Por qué había tenido que preguntar sobre la tienda de bromas? 

-Todavía está ahí, pero le vendí casi todo a un amigo. ¿Recuerdas a Lee Jordan? 

Harry asintió. De acuerdo, Lee, el mejor amigo de los gemelos Weasley. Lee siempre había sido el comentarista de los partidos de quidditch mientras él todavía estaba en la escuela. ¿Cómo podría olvidar a Lee? 

-Todavía soy dueño de una parte, pero no voy a volver nunca. Todo me recuerda a George –dijo Fred mirando al fuego. 

-¿Qué le pasó a George? ¿Murió en combate? –preguntó Harry suavemente. 

Sentía que debía saberlo aún a pesar de no estar seguro de querer eso. 

-No fue así. George... nos encontramos con un ataque de Death Eaters a una villa muggle ese día. Fue pura coincidencia. Sólo pasábamos por ahí. Había otros magos con nosotros y sólo tres Death Eaters a la vista, así que decidimos acercarnos a ayudar a esos pobres muggles. Y entonces reconocimos a Percy. George corrió a hablar con él. Creo que pensó que podía convencerlo de volver a nuestro lado. Nunca dejó de intentarlo. Creo que casi consiguió alcanzarlo. Percy dudó cuando los otros Death Eaters empezaron a retroceder. Evité que nuestros amigos lo atacaran. Realmente pensé que se rendiría. Entonces de repente un cuarto Death Eater apareció de alguna parte detrás de ellos y usó el Avada Kedavra en George. No creo que llegara a darse cuenta. Todo ocurrió muy rápido –dijo Fred, mirando intensamente las llamas y sujetando su taza con fuerza. 

-Oh, lo siento –murmuró Harry. 

Deseaba patearse a sí mismo. ¿Por qué había hecho esa pregunta? Sabía que algo tenía que salir mal. Había tenido suficientes advertencias. Fred había sido amable con él y él lo estaba haciendo revivir memorias dolorosas. 

-¿Y qué fue del resto de tu familia durante esos días? –preguntó, con la esperanza de que hubiera mejores noticias para alegrarlos a ambos. 

Tenía que haber un montón de Weasleys por ahí ahora. Sólo necesitaba una forma de hacer que Fred hablara de sobrinos y sobrinas. 

-Bueno, Percy huyó ese día y terminó en Azkaban al final. ¿No lo encontraste ahí? 

-No. Nos mantenían muy aislados y nunca me pusieron con los que fueron capturados luego de la batalla de Hogwarts. Ellos estaban en máxima seguridad, creo –ahora Harry miraba al fuego incapaz de encontrar los ojos de Fred. 

-Papá se retiró hace dos años. Él y mamá todavía viven felizmente en la Madriguera. Bill... Bill cayó en Hogwarts. Estamos realmente orgullosos de él, sin embargo. Me parece que no conoces a sus hijas. 

Harry sacudió la cabeza. Estaba sintiéndose culpable otra vez. Dos Weasley habían muerto heroicamente en la guerra. Odiaba pensar acerca de eso. 

-Él y Susan tuvieron dos. Gemelas –sonrió ligeramente-. Se mudaron a la Madriguera con mamá y papá luego de la muerte de Bill. Las niñas son muy jóvenes para recordarlo, pero están muy orgullosas de su papá, el héroe. Charlie, como sabes, enseña Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas. Simplemente ama todas esas bestias peligrosas y los niños lo aman a él. no entiendo por qué no inicia su propia familia... Bueno, creo que no ha encontrado a la mujer correcta todavía. 

-¿Y qué hay de ti? –preguntó Harry, viendo una oportunidad de encontrar un tema más confortable-. ¿Tienes novia o prometida? 

-Tuve novia por un tiempo, pero encontró a un muggle adinerado y me dejó por él. pero no te preocupes por mí -dijo riendo-. Encontraré otra. Las chicas adoran el cabello rojo. 

Harry trató de reír también, pero sólo consiguió una sonrisa débil. 

-Me imagino que tú también estás soltero, ¿eh, Harry? 

Él asintió. 

-No hay problema. Podemos buscar juntos. Apuesto que tú encuentras a alguien todavía más rápido que yo. Eres el famoso Harry Potter, después de todo. 

-No exactamente famoso por cosas buenas. Dudo que haya muchas brujas que quieran algo conmigo después de todo. 

-Oh, no podría estar del todo seguro con respecto a eso. Ginny está disponible todavía, si estás interesado. Siempre le gustaste mucho. Deberías tener una buena oportunidad ahí. 

-No lo sé. No es que Ginny no sea bonita y todo, pero nunca pude verla como otra cosa que como la hermanita de Ron. La vi en la mesa de profesores pero no he podido hablar con ella todavía. ¿Qué ha estado haciendo todo este tiempo? 

-Oh, estaba aquí durante la gran batalla también. Deseando desesperadamente participar en la lucha, pero papá y Ron no se lo permitieron, así que Dumbledore la asignó con el grupo que estaba vigilando a los niños. Ayudó a cuidar de los heridos después. Permaneció aquí más que nadie después de la limpieza. Entonces Dumbledore le ofreció el puesto de profesora de Encantamientos luego de que las cosas se calmaron y ella aceptó y ha estado aquí desde entonces. 

-¿Encantamientos? ¿Qué le pasó a Flitwick? 

-Cayó en el combate. Fue uno de los que murieron cuando la torre norte colapsó. No pudo ser rescatado a tiempo. 

Los dos miraron el fuego silenciosos por unos minutos después de eso. Sólo el crujir y sisear de las llamas podía ser escuchado. 

Harry trató de no pensar en el pequeño profesor Flitwick que se sacrificó a sí mismo en la batalla contra Voldemort. Otro héroe más. Todos parecían ser héroes ahí. Probablemente hasta los elfos domésticos habían participado en la gran batalla. Todos parecían haber sido héroes de alguna manera. Todos excepto Harry. Sentía que no encajaba ahí. 

Finalmente llegaron voces desde el salón y rompieron el silencio. Fred miró su reloj y se puso en pie de un salto. 

-Oh, caray, casi es hora de mi siguiente lección. Será mejor que vigile a los niños. Algunos de mis artefactos muggles son verdaderamente difíciles de reemplazar si algo les sucede. Fue agradable hablar contigo, Harry. Ven a verme de nuevo pronto. 

Harry caminó de regreso a través del salón y sintió en él las miradas curiosas de los niños. Realmente debía conseguir algunas túnicas. Esas ropas muggles lo hacían resaltar demasiado en Hogwarts. 

Harry continuó su exploración por el corredor de Estudios Muggles y trató de no pensar mucho sobre lo que Fred le había y no había dicho. No había mencionado a Ron para nada. ¿Por qué no? ¿Deliberadamente? ¿Un olvido? ¿No quería tocar el tema? ¿Pensaba que él sabía? 

Harry estaba sintiéndose ligeramente preocupado. ¿Qué había sido de su antiguo mejor amigo? ¿Había muerto Ron en combate? ¿O Fred no había querido decirle que Ron ya no quería saber nada más de él en la vida? Pero Harry ya lo sabía. Ron había sido muy claro sobre eso la última vez que se habían encontrado, justo antes de su arresto. 

Siguió explorando, tratando de mantener su mente lejos de Ron hasta la hora del almuerzo. Otra comida con sus antiguos amigos y enemigos. Al menos Lavender no se había mostrado desde la ceremonia del Sombrero Seleccionador. ¿Tal vez podría dejar todo el trabajo en la torre de Adivinación a los elfos domésticos? Harry suspiró y entró al Gran Salón tratando de lucir tan inconspicuo como fuera posible.   
  
**Continuará...   
  
  
 En el próximo capítulo:**

Tendremos algunas respuestas para las preguntas más urgentes, daremos un paseo por el campus observando una lección de Vuelo. 

**Nota de la autora: **

Este no revelaba nada particular acerca de Harry, pero incluí a Dobby para aclararles algunas cosas a ustedes. Por favor, comenten. 


	7. Cho

¿Qué creen? ¡Todos estos personajes pertenecen a JKR! ¡No he inventado a ninguno! ¡Ninguno me pertenece! 

**Nota de la autora:**

Y aquí está. El largamente esperado capítulo siete. Finalmente descubriremos lo que hizo Harry. 

**Nota de la traductora:**

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "Harry Potter, Hogwarts' Caretaker" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en fanfiction.net y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente) su dirección es silverfox@kabsi.at 

  
  
**Capítulo 7: CHO**

De nuevo la cena fue mejor de lo esperado. Neville, Charlie y Fred estaban tratando todavía de ser amables con Harry e intentaron hacerlo participar de su conversación. Eso quizá habría sido realmente agradable si Harry no se hubiera sentido tan desubicado en el mundo mágico. Una y otra vez se encontró a sí mismo preguntándose sobre eventos y gente de los que hablaban los otros. No quería hacer muchas preguntas aún si ellos deseaban contestarlas. Eso habría ayudado mucho en la conversación. 

Después de la comida, Harry fue a buscar a Dobby y se sentaron a trabajar en el horario para los martes. Para cuando finalmente terminaron con eso, Harry además sabía con qué frecuencia y por cuánto tiempo iba el señor Filch al baño, cuanto tiempo dormía y cuántos pares de zapatos tenía. 

Luego de toda esa útil información, Harry sintió que necesitaba otro descanso y le dijo a Dobby que continuarían con el horario a la mañana siguiente. 

Una vez que se marchó el elfo doméstico, Harry se recostó y relajó en su silla por un rato. Dobby era probablemente el único amigo real que tenía en el castillo, pero tratar de sacarle alguna información específica era realmente tedioso. Ahora, ¿qué podía hacer con el resto del día? 

Harry decidió volver a su exploración del castillo, pero pronto se aburrió. Los elfos parecían tenerlo todo en perfecto orden. Mirando por las ventanas pudo darse cuenta de que era un día perfecto. El sol brillaba sobre el campo de quidditch. No quedaban muchos días como ese antes del inicio del invierno. Pronto las tormentas de otoño se presentarían y enviarían lejos los últimos restos del otoño. 

Harry decidió dar un paseo por los jardines. Era un día demasiado hermoso como para desperdiciarlo. Durante los cinco años que había pasado en Azkaban nunca había tenido el lujo de salir y disfrutar el sol y desde que había salido había sentido la necesidad de hacerlo. Simplemente no tenía bastante de aire fresco y luz de sol. 

"¿Tal vez guardabosque habría sido un mejor trabajo para mí que conserje?" pensó. Entonces habría podido pasar la mayor parte del tiempo viviendo en esa pequeña cabaña que había sido de Hagrid y permanecer lejos de la gente. Por supuesto esa era la verdadera razón por la que Dumbledore le había dado ese trabajo. Así estaría rodeado de gente que podría vigilarlo por si acaso trataba de suicidarse otra vez. 

Caminó por la orilla del lago durante un rato pensando en lo mucho mejor que era eso a encontrarse en su pequeña celda de Azkaban. No había tenido que lidiar con los dementores, afortunadamente, ya que se habían pasado del lado de Voldemort dos años antes de su arresto, pero aún así era deprimente estar encerrado en un cuarto pequeño sin luz de sol. 

Cada paso en el camino traía a la superficie recuerdos de su infancia y amigos. Todas las horas felices que había pasado ahí, todas las aventuras que había tenido. Pero había sido mucho tiempo atrás. Ya no tenía amigos con quienes compartir aventuras y realmente ya no quería más aventuras tampoco. Las cosas por las que había pasado eran suficientes. Más que suficientes. Podría haber vivido sin la experiencia de Azkaban. 

Sus piernas lo alejaron del lago, pero difícilmente lo notó. Vagó distraídamente por un rato, perdido en sus recuerdos. 

Su mente regresó al presente cuando, más por coincidencia que por un designio consciente, arribó al campo de quiddtich. Había gente volando ahí. Harry se acercó para mirar con curiosidad. 

No era una práctica de quidditch, notó pronto. Había demasiadas personas ahí y parecían estar volando en formaciones. Acercándose un poco más, reconoció a Cho Chang en su escoba gritando instrucciones. 

Tenía que ser una lección de vuelo. Y Cho era obviamente la nueva profesora de vuelo e instructora de quidditch. Bueno, podía haberlo imaginado. Cho nunca había sido del tipo académico, pero siempre había sido una gran jugadora de quidditch. ¿Qué más podía enseñar? 

Se detuvo en el borde del campo y observó la lección. Cho parecía ser una buena maestra. Sus pupilos estaban realizando sus maniobras aéreas con exactitud y habilidad. Algunos de ellos parecían ser excelentes. La competencia por lugares en los equipos de quidditch debía ser fuerte a pesar del escaso número de estudiantes en la escuela en ese momento. 

Harry continuó observando, tratando de imaginar cómo serían los juegos. Recordaba sus propios juegos en la escuela, sus sueños de ser un jugador profesional de quidditch y ganar la Copa Mundial para Inglaterra. Había tenido una verdadera oportunidad para lograrlo. Tenía talento y algunos equipos profesionales realmente habían mostrado interés en él durante su sexto año en Hogwarts. Pero había tirado todo estúpidamente y había terminado en Azkaban en cambio. Si sólo se hubiera quedado en la escuela y hubiera continuado jugando. Podría ser el que estuviera gritando instrucciones a esos alumnos ese día si lo hubiera hecho. O tal vez sería el héroe que ellos estaban tratando de imitar. Podría haber sido el hombre que había ganado la Copa Mundial de Quidditch para Inglaterra. En cambio era el miserable conserje. Un exconvicto con el que nadie quería tener nada que ver, y que se encontraba ahí porque Dumbledore le tenía lástima. 

Harry suspiró, observando a Cho descender con gracia sin siquiera esforzarse. Su atención estaba enfocada en los alumnos y dirigía su escoba sin pensarlo mucho. Él había volado así de bien alguna vez, pero ahora dudaba que pudiera hacerlo. No había estado en una escoba en casi diez años. 

Cho seguía teniendo una bella forma de deslizarse por el aire, girando aquí y allá para dar consejo a diferentes pupilos. Harry recordaba cómo la había amado en su quinto y sexto año escolar. Ella había sido su primer amor y la única novia estable que había tenido. Había habido otra chica después de que abandonara la escuela, pero no habían ido más allá de unas pocas conversaciones e invitaciones para cenar. Entonces lo habían arrestado, juzgado, enviado a Azkaban y nunca más había sabido más de ella. Difícilmente recordaba su nombre a fin de cuentas. ¿Tal vez sólo había salido con ella para apartar su mente del recuerdo de Cho? 

Cho y sus alumnos estaban empezando a aterrizar. Todos ellos bajaban con gracia. Harry se preguntó si habría sido capaz de enseñarles así de bien. 

Se acercó a donde estaban aterrizando, no muy seguro realmente de por qué lo estaba haciendo. Quería estar ahí. Verlos aterrizar. 

Los alumnos le dirigieron miradas de incomodidad mientras desmontaban de sus escobas y las llevaban al cobertizo. Probablemente estaría pensando qué habrían hecho mal para que el conserje llegara a supervisarlos. ¿O se sentían incómodos porque sabían que había estado en Azkaban? 

Cho permanecía en pie en el sitio exacto donde había aterrizado, mirando a Harry con ojos entrecerrados. 

-Es una buena clase, Cho. Realmente les has enseñado bien. Felicitaciones –le dijo Harry sonriendo. 

Cho lo miró enojada. 

-¿Qué estás tratando de decir, exactamente? –demandó. 

-Nada. Sólo pasaba por aquí y noté lo bien que vuelan tus alumnos. Pensé que debería mencionarte que estoy seguro de que has trabajado duro para enseñarles así de bien. 

-No necesito tus comentarios sobre mis alumnos. Sé muy bien cuáles son sus fuerzas y sus debilidades –Cho recogió su escoba y se alejó de Harry dirigiéndose al cobertizo de las escobas. 

-No estaba aconsejándote. ¿No puedes recibir un cumplido? –Harry corrió tras ella. No era así como quería que sucedieran las cosas. Una voz en el fondo de su mente le decía que mejor lo dejara así. Cho obviamente no estaba de humor como para hablar con él, pero algo le hizo seguirla de todos modos. ¿Podría ser que aún estuviera enamorado de ella después de todo lo que había pasado? 

-No necesito ningún cumplido de los que son como tú –siseó Cho. 

Harry sostuvo abierta la puerta del cobertizo para ella. Ella lo miró al entrar. Algunos de los alumnos todavía estaban charlando adentro. Se quedaron callados inmediatamente que vieron a Harry y Cho entrar. Sintiendo la tensión entre ambos, los niños se apresuraron a dejarlos solos. 

Cho guardó cuidadosamente su escoba y revisó las escobas de la escuela por cualquier daño. La mayor parte de los niños habían usado sus propias escobas durante la lección, pero unos cuantos habían usado las de la escuela y Cho siempre las revisaba después de clase. 

Harry la observó con un sentimiento de incomodidad. Cómo le hubiera gustado ayudarla con las escobas. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que había volado. Pero no se atrevía a ponerse en el camino de Cho, no con la forma en que estaba mirándolo ahora. ¿Tal vez debería irse? ¿Volver a hablarle en algún momento más oportuno? Pero sabía que nunca tendría una oportunidad mejor que la que tenía justo ahora. Estaban solos en el cobertizo. Nadie alrededor para molestarlos. El hecho de que Cho hubiera guardado su escoba indicaba que no tenía otra clase justo ahora así que no llegarían estudiantes a interrumpirlos. Tenía tiempo para escucharlo ahora. Si solo supiera qué era lo mejor que podía decir. 

-Escucha, Cho, todo lo que estoy tratando de hacer es ser amable con una vieja amiga a la que no había visto en mucho tiempo. No estoy tratando de que volvamos a ser amantes. ¿Podemos ser amigos otra vez? –sugirió en lo que esperaba que fuera un tono razonable, pero temiendo sonar más bien como si suplicara. 

"Bueno, es justo lo que estoy haciendo" pensó "Estoy suplicándole que sea mi amiga otra vez. Por favor, Cho, di que sí" 

Cho giró para enfrentarlo. 

-¿Ser amigos? ¡No soy y nunca fui amiga tuya, Death Eater! –gritó. 

Harry retrocedió. Era la peor cosa que podía haberle dicho. Cho lo rozó al pasar junto a él casi corriendo hacia la puerta y dirigirse al castillo. Harry se apresuró a seguirla. 

-Ex Death Eater, Cho –aclaró-. Nunca volveré a eso. Vamos, tú me conoces, Cho. Sólo tenía dieciséis años cuando hice esa elección. Era un niño, Cho, y cometí un error terrible. Tú sabes que jamás maté a nadie. Me rendí ante esos aurors aunque pude haber escapado. Me rendí porque comprendí mi error y quise volver al lado de la luz. 

-Como si eso hiciera diferencia –dijo Cho mirándolo por encima del hombro-. Nos traicionaste a todos cuando te uniste a Voldemort. Todos creíamos en ti. Pensábamos que eras un héroe. ¡Él mató a tus padres y tú simplemente te encogiste de hombros y fuiste a ayudarlo! 

-Te dije que sólo era un niño. Él me hizo creer que no había otra salida, ninguna otra oportunidad de sobrevivir. Sólo quería vivir, Cho. Nunca creí realmente en él. 

-Eso no cambia nada de lo que hiciste a su servicio. ¿Estás orgulloso de no haber matado a nadie? Bueno, ¿qué hay de toda la gente a la que traicionaste? ¿Qué hay de los que torturaste? ¿Los que capturaste para que otros asesinaran? ¿Vas a negar tu responsabilidad en esas muertes? Eres igual de malo que cualquier otro Death Eater. Esa marca en tu brazo nunca desaparecerá. Te señala por lo que hiciste, por lo que eres. Un Death Eater. No hay forma de negarlo. 

-Pagué por mis crímenes, Cho. Pasé cinco largos y horribles años en Azkaban para pagar por las cosas que hice. Fui ahí en forma voluntaria para expiar mis crímenes. ¿No crees que odio esta marca desfigurante en mi brazo tanto como tú la odias? En aquel entonces creí que no tenía ninguna oportunidad, Cho. Era sólo un niño que no podía ver otra salida. Yo no quería hacer todas esas horribles cosas. 

Habían llegado al castillo. Cho se apresuró a subir las escaleras hacia el portal con Harry a poca distancia de ella, casi corriendo para mantener el ritmo. Cho adelantó una mano para abrir la puerta y de alguna manera Harry supo que en el momento en que ella cruzara la puerta la habría perdido para siempre. La sujetó por el hombro, haciéndola volverse para enfrentarlo. 

-Por favor, Cho, perdóname –logró decir, luchando contra lágrimas de desesperación. Si tan solo dijera que sí. Si tan solo le diera una oportunidad, pero sabía que no iba a hacerlo. No debería tener esperanza de que dijera que sí. Debería dejarla ir y volver al mundo muggle, donde pertenecía, donde nadie sabía quién era, donde nadie sabía lo que había hecho. 

-Por favor, Cho –sintió una lágrima bajar por su mejilla. 

Cho Chang se estremeció con el contacto. Trató de soltarse, pero en su miedo él la estaba sujetando dolorosamente fuerte. Con un movimiento repentino, ella lo empujó con ambas manos tan fuerte como pudo y se desembarazó de él empujándolo fuera del escalón. 

Harry cayó demasiado impactado como para sentir nada cuando se raspó manos y piernas en la dura piedra de las escaleras y finalmente aterrizó en el camino de grava que conducía la portal. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse y supo que Cho se había ido, que nunca lo perdonaría y que se lo merecía. ¿Por qué siquiera había intentado hablarle? No tenía el derecho, no tenía el derecho de hablarle a nadie ahí. Nunca debería haber venido. 

Se quedó tendido ahí, incapaz de encontrar la voluntad para moverse. ¿Por qué le había dado empleo Dumbledore? ¿Por qué esos muggles lo habían salvado luego de cortarse las venas? ¿No podían ver que su única salida era la muerte? 

**continuará... **

**En el próximo capítulo: **

Sabremos qué pasó con Ron, alguien ayudará a Harry y él beberá un poco más de té. 

**Notas de la autora: **

¿Todavía no están en shock? Por favor, comenten.   
 


	8. Ginny

¿Qué creen? ¡Todos estos personajes pertenecen a JKR! ¡No he inventado a ninguno! ¡Ninguno me pertenece! 

**Nota de la autora: **

En esta ocasión hay una cara amigable para recoger al pobre Harry y finalmente sabremos lo que pasó con Ron. 

**Nota de la traductora:**

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "Harry Potter, Hogwarts' Caretaker" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en fanfiction.net y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), su dirección es silverfox@kabsi.at   


Capítulo 8: GINNY 

Harry escuchó la puerta abrirse otra vez. Pasos apresurados. 

-¡Harry! –una voz femenina-. ¿Estás bien, Harry? 

Por un breve momento se atrevió a esperar que Cho hubiera regresado, pero no era su voz. Sonaba mucho más suave y amable. Ella se arrodilló junto a él y una mano tocó gentilmente su hombro. 

Harry miró hacia arriba. Una cara joven y bonita rodeada por cabello rojo suavemente ondulado lo miraba a él. 

-Ginny –dijo sorprendido-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? 

-Estaba bajando las escaleras cuando vi a Cho entrar y cerrar la puerta de golpe detrás de ella. Se veía tan enojada que decidí mirar afuera y ver qué había pasado... ¡Oh, no! ¡Estás sangrando! Déjame ayudarte a levantarte –Ginny le ofreció una mano. 

Harry la aceptó y se puso en pie. Le dolía la rodilla derecha. Debía habérsela raspado al caer en el camino lastrado. Sus manos estaban ensangrentadas por sus intentos de detener la caída con las palmas y también tenía algunos feos arañazos en los brazos. Su ropa estaba sucia y desgarrada. 

-Oh, grandioso. Este era mi mejor pantalón –gimió. 

Ginny le sonrió. 

-Si esa es tu peor preocupación, al menos no puedes estar muy lastimado. ¿Qué te pasó? 

-Cho –dijo Harry pretendiendo estar ocupado examinando su rodilla sangrante a través de un agujero en su pantalón. No quería mirar a Ginny a los ojos. ¿Por qué era tan amable con él? Él no lo merecía. Cho lo había dejado muy claro. 

-¿Cho? ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo? ¡Dímelo! 

-Fue mi culpa. No debí haberla molestado. Dejó muy claro que no quería hablarme, pero no pude dejarla ir. Ella corrió. Traté de detenerla. Me empujó y caí por la escalinata. 

-Oh, esa bestia. Pobre Harry. Vamos, vamos a curarte eso a mi habitación. Eso hará que todo mejore –dijo Ginny, como si le hablara a un niño lastimado. 

En alguna parte en lo profundo de sí mismo, Harry tuvo que sonreír. Probablemente había aprendido eso de su madre. ¿O había sido por curar niños lastimados en clase? Pero Fred había dicho que ella enseñaba Encantamientos. Eso no era peligroso. ¿Tal vez Ginny había convertido en un hábito el recoger las víctimas de Cho? 

-Déjalo así. No estoy lastimado realmente. Estaré bien –le aseguró. 

-Para nada. Puedo ver que estás sangrando –insistió Ginny, sujetando su brazo y tirando de él hacia la escuela. 

-No es tan malo, puedo cuidar de unos pocos arañazos yo mismo –protestó. 

-Y será mucho más fácil si te ayudo. No va a tomar ni cinco minutos y te sentirás mucho mejor después. Ya verás. Y también puedo arreglar tu ropa. Soy buena remendando. 

Ginny no se rindió y Harry tuvo que aceptar ser arrastrado hasta su oficina. El lugar lucía muy diferente de cómo lo recordaba Harry en la época de Flitwick. Le recordó la oficina de Fred, pero había algunos pequeños detalles decorativos que mostraban que estaba en los dominios de una mujer. Todo lucía limpio y confortable. 

Ginny hizo que Harry se sentara en un muy cómodo sillón, justo como los de Fred, y desapareció en su habitación por un momento. Volvió con el desinfectante, una toalla y una botella llenad de agua caliente. Harry tuvo que quitarse la camisa y Ginny empezó a lavar sus brazos raspados y manos heridas. 

-Creí que Fred había dicho que eras la profesora de Encantamientos, no la enfermera escolar –comentó cuando Ginny atendía un arañazo particularmente sucio. 

-Sí, soy la profesora de Encantamientos, pero sé bastante de medicina como para decirte que una herida sucia tiene el riesgo de infectarse. Ahora, ¡quédate quieto para que pueda limpiarla! –respondió Ginny. 

-¿Una herida sucia? Es sólo un pequeño arañazo, no una herida mayor. Sanará por sí solo. En serio. Sólo déjalo así. 

-Cualquier herida puede infectarse, si no es limpiada apropiadamente. No hace ninguna diferencia el qué tan grande o profunda sea. Listo, está limpio, ¡Ahora, muéstrame tu otro brazo! 

Harry suspiró y le mostró el otro brazo para inspección. 

-¡Oh, no! ¡Aquí hay otra profunda! –exclamó Ginny, ya humedeciendo la toalla otra vez-. Oh, esa Cho. Cuando la atrape voy a... voy a... voy a... 

-No es culpa de Cho –declaró Harry-. Tiene todo el derecho de odiarme después de lo que hice. No debí molestarla. Me lo merezco. 

-Oh, no, no es así. Ella debería al menos ser educada como para escuchar lo que tengas que decir. No puede ir por ahí tirando a la gente por las escaleras sólo porque está de mal humor. 

-Ella no me empujó porque estuviera de mal humor. Yo estaba molestándola. Me dijo que no quería nada con un Death Eater, ex o no. Debí haber escuchado su advertencia y dejarla sola. 

-No tenía derecho a llamarte Death Eater. Ya no hay Death Eaters de todos modos. Voldemort está muerto y todos los Death Eaters sobrevivientes estarán en Azkaban por el resto de sus vidas. No te habrían dejado salir si aún fueras uno de ellos. 

Pero Harry había visto cómo se estremecía Ginny mientras lavaba la marca oscura en su brazo. Esa marca estaría ahí por el resto de su vida. La marca de un Death Eater. La marca del mal. 

Harry continuó mirando el tatuaje hasta que Ginny se puso en pie y le ordenó que se quitara los pantalones. 

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamó él en shock. 

-¡Quítate los pantalones! –repitió Ginny-. No puedes esperar que limpie tu rodilla a través del agujero. ¿Y cómo se supone que voy a remendarlos contigo dentro? 

-De verdad puedo encargarme de eso yo solo –protestó él, sonrojándose. 

-Oh, seguro, ¿justo como me dijiste que no limpiara el raspón en tu brazo? De ninguna manera. Estoy atendiendo esas heridas por ti. No puedo imaginar cómo te las arreglaste para sobrevivir en el mundo muggle tú solo por tanto tiempo. 

-No son heridas –insistió Harry-. Son sólo arañazos. 

-Muy bien, arañazos. Estoy curando esos arañazos. ¡Ahora, quítate los pantalones! 

Sonrojándose todavía más, Harry obedeció. Entregó sus pantalones a Ginny y se sentó de nuevo, con las manos cruzadas en el regazo para ocultar sus boxes de la vista de ella lo mejor que pudo. 

Ginny, sin embargo, no parecía estar interesada en lo más mínimo en su ropa interior, lo cual era un alivio. Inmediatamente empezó a trabajar en los raspones de sus piernas. 

-¡Oh, cielos! Mira tu pobre rodilla. Está toda ensangrentada. En serio, ¿cómo pudo ella? Le enseñaré a Cho a no empujar gente inocente por las escaleras. 

-No soy inocente –comentó Harry-. Fui un Death Eater. ¿Ves la marca en mi brazo? Dice Death Eater. Soy un Death Eater. 

-No lo eres –dijo Ginny sin levantar la mirada. 

-Sí lo soy. Es lo que dice este tatuaje –casi gritó Harry. 

Ginny había terminado de limpiar sus piernas y se puso en pie para alcanzar el ungüento desinfectante. Lo tomó, desenroscó la tapa y metió un dedo. 

-Ese tatuaje no dice nada –comenzó, aplicando el ungüento a sus arañazos. 

-Sí lo hace. Me marca como un Death Eater y eso es lo que seré el resto de mi vida. 

-¿Entonces, todo el que tiene este tatuaje es un Death Eater? –preguntó Ginny, todavía ocupada con los arañazos y el ungüento, todavía sin mirarlo directamente.        

Harry se preguntó qué estaría pensando. ¿A dónde quería llegar con sus argumentos? 

-Sí, por supuesto. Eso es lo que significa. Para eso es. Es un hecho. Todo niño lo sabe -¿qué podría contestar ella a eso? 

-Hm... ¿Y qué hay de Severus? ¿Es un Death Eater? 

-¿Snape? –preguntó Harry confundido. 

-Sí, Severus. Severus Snape. ¿es un Death Eater? –repitió ella, empezando a atender su otro brazo. 

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Acaso no fue esencial en la derrota de Quien-tú-sabes? ¿Cómo podría ser un Death Eater si ayudó a destruirlos? 

-De hecho incluso dio una mano en el hechizo que mató a Voldemort. Albus nunca habría podido hacerlo solo. 

-Ya ves. ¿Entonces, cómo podría ser un Death Eater? –preguntó Harry, todavía confundido. 

-Porque él también tiene la Marca Oscura –dijo ella, señalando el tatuaje en su brazo-. Dijiste que todos los que la tienen son Death Eaters. Si es cierto, Severus es un Death Eater. 

-Todos exceptuando a Snape –decidió Harry-. Snape es especial. 

-Entonces tú eres especial también. No eres un Death Eater a menos que quieras serlo, Harry. Ahora vamos a lavar tu ropa y nos prepararé algo de té mientras esperamos a que se seque. 

-¿Lavarla? ¿Cuánto tiempo esperas que esté aquí sentado en ropa interior? 

-Hasta que haya remendado tu ropa –sonrió Ginny. 

-Bueno, ¿no podrías remendarla sin lavarla primero? 

-¡Por supuesto que no! No quiero coser toda la suciedad. Ten un poco de paciencia. Mis hechizos de secado son muy rápidos. 

Harry suspiró. Obviamente este iba a ser el día de tomar té con los Weasleys. Sólo esperaba que Charlie no apareciera también para invitarlo a tomar té. 

El té de Ginny era muy bueno, sin embargo, y ella no parecía notar que Harry estaba casi desnudo. Simplemente seguía charlando naturalmente y Harry empezó a relajarse. Tanto sus hechizos de secado como su habilidad para remendar eran muy buenos y Harry se sintió aliviado de ver que podría ponerse sus pantalones al poco rato. Eso era necesario porque sólo tenía dos pares y no tenía dinero para comprar más. 

"Creo que es por eso que Ginny sabe remendar así de bien. Los Weasleys nunca gastaron en ropa extra si la vieja todavía podía usarse" recordó cómo se quejaba Ron de eso. Ron. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había visto a su antiguo mejor amigo. 

¿Qué pensaría Ron de él ahora? Un ex Death Eater sin una educación apropiada que había pasado cinco años en Azkaban y ni siquiera tenía dinero para comprar unos pantalones. 

Pero los Weasleys siempre habían sido muy buenos con él. bueno, Percy se había convertido en un Death Eater y había ido a Azkaban también. Tal vez era por eso que deseaban darle una segunda oportunidad. Porque desearían haber podido dársela a Percy. Y a los Weasleys no les importaba tampoco el que fuera pobre. Habían sido pobres ellos mismos. Draco Malfoy siempre se burlaba de ellos por eso. 

Harry  se estremeció ligeramente al pensar en Malfoy. Sería mejor que se mantuviera alejado de él. Héroe de guerra o no, Harry no dudaba que Draco no perdería la oportunidad de maltratar y burlarse de un antiguo enemigo que además tenía la Marca Oscura... No, Harry no quería averiguar cómo reaccionaría Draco ante su presencia en la escuela. Ya había sido suficientemente malo con Ron. 

Eso le recordó sus preocupaciones de la mañana luego de hablar con Fred. Decidió preguntarle a Ginny acerca de Ron. Si había malas noticias, esto era mejor que forzar a Fred a contárselas luego de lo que le había dicho sobre Bill, George y Percy. 

-Oh, Ginny, he estado preguntándome acerca de Ron. Fred me contó sobre el resto de tu familia, pero de alguna manera Ron nunca salió en la conversación. ¿Dónde anda en estos días? –la miró a los ojos esperanzado, rogando para no ver lágrimas ahí. 

Para su alivio, Ginny sonrió. 

-Oh, Ron está haciendo investigación para sus estudios en alguna parte de Egipto en este momento. No hablamos mucho de él porque mamá y papá están muy enojados con él por no conseguir un trabajo auténtico, como dicen ellos. Es probablemente por eso que Fred no lo mencionó. 

-¿Estudios? ¿Qué clase de estudios? –preguntó Harry intrigado. 

-Oh, sobre culturas. Está planeando escribir un libro comparando los diferentes estilos de vida de los magos en diferentes países. Dice que ganará un montón de dinero una vez que el libro esté escrito, pero de momento sólo está viajando alrededor del mundo gastando los ahorros de la familia en boletos de autobús y hoteles y sin ganar un solo knut. Puedes imaginarte por qué no están muy contentos con eso. 

-Bueno, eso creo  -contestó Harry, pero pensando que la situación financiera de los Weasley había mejorado mucho para permitirle a Ron esos lujos. Era bueno saberlo-. Bueno, gracias por coser mi ropa y también por el té. 

-Cuando quieras, Harry, cuando quieras. Para eso están los amigos. 

Harry regresó a su oficina con una sonrisa en la cara. Al menos alguien todavía quería su amistad a pesar de todo lo que había hecho. 

**Continuará...  
  
**

**En el próximo capítulo: **

Encontraremos a otro de los antiguos amigos de Harry (¿quién podrá ser?), alguien llamado Blinky será mencionado, Twichy hace otra visita y Peeves causa algunos problemas. 

**Nota de la autora: **

Ahí tienen. Creo que este fue agradable para variar. ¿O alguno de ustedes se siente deprimido ahora? Por favor, comenten. 


	9. Hermione

¿Qué creen? ¡Todos estos personajes pertenecen a JKR! ¡No he inventado a ninguno! ¡Ninguno me pertenece! 

**Nota de la autora: **¡Sniff! Ya no hay más Review Alert. Espero no haberme saltado alguno de sus comentarios ahora que ya no me entero de cuando llegan. Si me han enviado mensajes y no están en la sección de agradecimientos, lo lamento profundamente. Por favor, avísenme y les responderé en el siguiente capítulo. 

**Nota de la traductora:** Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "Harry Potter, Hogwarts' Caretaker" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en fanfiction.net y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), su dirección es silverfox@kabsi.at

**Capítulo 9: HERMIONE**

El día siguiente Harry lo pasó en su mayor parte en su oficina y concentrado en interrogar a Dobby. Pronto aprendió los nombres de todos los elfos domésticos a pesar de que no conocía las caras que correspondían. 

Inició un pequeño expediente para cada uno de ellos con sus nombres, deberes y talentos especiales de acuerdo con Dobby. Había decidido tomar todo lo que le dijera Dobby con una pizca de duda, a pesar de que Dobby aseguraba ser muy bueno resolviendo problemas. Recordando su segundo año en la escuela, Harry tenía buenas razones para dudar al respecto. Cuando Dobby dijo que Winky era muy buena calmando niños asustados, Harry encontró eso bastante plausible sin embargo y lo escribió en su expediente. 

Los horarios estaba progresando agradablemente también y Harry estaba comenzando a ver un patrón ahora que tenía ya tres días completos. También aprendió a hacer sus preguntas más precisas y conseguir de Dobby las respuestas que realmente quería la mayor parte del tiempo. Aún así era fatigoso conseguir información útil del elfo doméstico. ¿Tal vez Dumbledore le había hecho preguntarle a Dobby para mantenerlo ocupado y apartar su mente de su pasado? 

-¿Harry Potter, señor? Dobby prometió a Winky ayudarla a cuidar a Blinky después del almuerzo. ¿Puede Dobby volver en la tarde y responder preguntas, Harry Potter, señor? 

Le tomó un momento a Harry figurarse qué era lo que el elfo quería. 

-Seguro... ¡Espera un minuto, Dobby! ¿Quién es Blinky? No me parece que tenga ningún expediente con nadie llamado Winky aún –dijo Harry, buscando por entre todos los pergaminos garrapateados en su escritorio. 

-Blinky hija de Dobby y Winky. Blinky no sabe cómo trabajar todavía. Blinky bebé. 

-¿Tienes una hijita, Dobby? 

Dobby asintió orgulloso. 

-Oh, eso es maravilloso. Felicitaciones, Dobby. Por supuesto, toma la tarde y pásala con tu familia. Es realmente importante que los padres pasen tanto tiempo con sus hijos como sea posible. 

Dobby sonrió alegremente y abrazó a Harry. 

-Oh, gracias, Harry Potter, señor, gracias, gracias, gracias. Harry Potter señor es taaaan bueno con Dobby. Dobby promete trabar extra duro para Harry Potter señor. Harry Potter señor es taaaan amable. 

Una vez que el elfo finalmente se marchó todavía murmurando agradecimientos, Harry empezó a acomodar los pergaminos en su escritorio. Colocó los horarios en el muro donde siempre pudiera verlos y ordenó los expedientes de los elfos domésticos en forma alfabética. Tuvo que dejarlos en el escritorio por el momento, ya que aún no había removido los archivos viejos que ocupaban todas las estanterías. 

Debería haberle preguntado a Dobby dónde iban a almacenarlos antes de que se marchara. Así podría haber empezado a cambiarlos de lugar justo ahora. Bueno, tendría que esperar a otro día. 

¿Quizá debería reasumir su exploración del castillo¡ ¿O bajar a la cocina y conseguir otro elfo que lo ayudara con los horarios? ¿O tal vez darle una mirada más cercana a los viejos expedientes de Filch? Podría ir escogiendo cuáles iba a almacenar y cuáles todavía necesitaban estar a mano. 

Algo se dejó caer desde una ventila y aterrizó en su hombro. Algo blanco, peludo y con ojos grises. 

-¡Twichy! -¡así era como lo hacía el hurón! Viajaba por el sistema de ventilación. No era de sorprenderse que siempre apareciera en cuartos cerrados aún a pesar de que era demasiado pequeño como para abrir puertas. 

Harry sujetó al pequeño animal y lo abrazó. 

-Hola, Twichy. Qué agradable el que te dejes caer por aquí. Me encanta este suave pelaje tuyo, ¿sabes? 

Harry jugó con el hurón por un rato más, luego decidió que era tiempo de hacer algo productivo otra vez y fue a revisar la vieja caja de herramientas de Filch. La mayor parte de las herramientas estaba todavía en buena condición, pero unas pocas necesitaban ser reemplazadas. Harry empezó a separarlas. 

Twichy saltó a la tapa abierta de la caja y observó con curiosidad. Harry pronto se encontró a sí mismo mostrándole al hurón cada herramienta que revisaba y explicándole su uso y por qué era mejor que los pequeños hurones permanecieran lejos de algunas. 

-Esto se llama martillo, Twichy. Es muy útil para toda clase de trabajos. Su propósito es meter clavos dentro de cosas. En los muros para colgar cuadros,  en los muebles para mantenerlos unidos... 

Twichy se dirigió hacia el martillo, alargó una de sus patas delanteras hacia él y lo olfateó. Harry lo bajó un poco para que estuviera a su alcance y observó la inspección del hurón. 

-También es muy pesado y causa dolor si cae en un pie o una cola. Los pequeños hurones deberían tener cuidado de los martillos –le aconsejó a Twichy. 

Twichy movió su pequeña nariz rosa en respuesta, sin lucir para nada preocupado. En esa luz se veía más rubio que blanco, notó Harry. En realidad era de color platino, no blanco como había pensado Harry en un principio. Debía ser por eso que tenía ojos grises en lugar de rubios. No era albino, sólo de un color muy claro. ¿Quizá era el resultado de una cruza especial por parte de un muy inteligente dueño de una tienda de mascotas? Era un hurón de muy buena apariencia, ciertamente. 

Harry dejó el martillo junto con las otras herramientas todavía funcionales y estaba a punto de tomar la siguiente cuando escuchó un golpe en la puerta. 

-¡Adelante! –indicó, preguntándose quién además de Twichy y Dobby querría visitarlo en su aburrida pequeña oficina. 

La puerta se abrió y Albus Dumbledore entró. 

-¿Director? –preguntó Harry sorprendido-. ¿Qué lo trae a mi oficina? 

-Hola, Harry. ¿Ya te acomodaste aquí? Muy bien. Ah, y Twichy. ¿Aburrido, mi joven amigo? 

Harry miró a Twichy. Casi podría jurar que el hurón acababa de sacudir la cabeza en respuesta a la pregunta de Dumbledore. Pero eso no podía ser. Lo más probable era que algo le hubiera hecho cosquillas en la oreja y hubiera estado tratando de sacudírselo. 

-Realmente debes agradarle a Twichy. Usualmente sólo muestra esta intimidad con sus amigos cercanos –comentó el director. 

-Bueno, tal vez es la ropa muggle lo que encuentra tan interesante. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, director? 

-Primero que todo, llámame Albus. Como te dije antes, todo el personal lo hace y a mí me gusta el nombre. Segundo, me temo que Peeves se volvió loco en el salón de Aritmancia y puedo ver que ya tienes tus herramientas afuera. También te sugeriría que lleves a algunos elfos domésticos contigo para ayudar con la limpieza. El salón es realmente un desastre. Tendré que hacer algo con respecto a ese poltergeist algún día –el último comentario parecía ir dirigido más para sí mismo que para Harry. 

Harry metió rápidamente aquellas herramientas que trabajaban bien de vuelta en su caja, la tomó y se apresuró a ir a la cocina. 

Afortunadamente todos los elfos domésticos, con excepción de Dobby y Winky, estaban ahí en ese momento ya que era casi hora del almuerzo y estaban ocupados preparando la comida. 

Twichy saltó del hombro de Harry, donde había permanecido hasta entonces y fue a inspeccionar las ollas. Harry notó con algo de sorpresa que ninguno de los elfos intentaba detener al hurón. ¿No corría peligro tan cerca de sopa hirviendo? ¿No temían que robara algo de comida? 

Bueno, tal vez los elfos sabían más sobre hurones que él. Tal vez Twichy sabía evitar agua hirviendo. Y tal vez los elfos pensaban que estaba bien que Twichy robara algo de comida de la misma manera que pensaban que estaba bien que los alumnos robaran comida. Probablemente estarían contentos de ofrecerle al hurón una deliciosa comida extra. 

Ya que Harry no tenía idea de quién era quién, simplemente gritó los nombres de cuatro elfos domésticos que Dobby había mencionado repetidamente durante sus explicaciones y él había asumido que eran el equipo usual de limpieza de Filch. 

Los cuatro elfos inmediatamente se acercaron a toda prisa, radiantes de orgullo por haber sido elegidos para cualquier trabajo que Harry fuera a asignarles. Harry tuvo que admitir que era agradable contar con un equipo tan entusiasta. Rápidamente les explicó la situación y descubrió que apenas podía mantener el paso de los elfos mientras corrían a conseguir trapeadores y baldes. Mientras salían corriendo de la cocina, Harry sintió el impacto de algo pequeño contra su brazo y segundos después algo estaba haciéndole cosquillas en la oreja. Twichy había regresado tan inesperadamente que lo sorprendió. 

Harry nunca había estado en el salón de Artimancia antes y no sabía cómo lucía normalmente. La devastación que Peeves había dejado atrás no le permitía formarse mucha idea al respecto. A primera vista parecía ser que nada había quedado entero. Los muebles habían sido reducidos a astillas de madera, los libros yacían en feos montones con algunas páginas arrancadas y todo estaba cubierto con algo que casi parecía nieve. 

Harry se agachó para investigar. Corriendo sus dedos por el piso, descubrió que aquello se sentí más como talco que como nieve. Levantó la mano para examinarlo más de cerca. ¡Tiza! Peeves debía haber encontrado las reservas de tiza de la escuela y las había pulverizado sobre los restos del salón. 

"Deben haber sido las reservas para todo un año" pensó Harry poniéndose en pie y paseando otra mirada por el salón. Hermione y algunos estudiantes que le parecía haber visto en la mesa de Hufflepuff durante las comidas estaba tratando de salvar cualquier cosa que Peeves hubiera dejado completa o poco dañada. ¿Hufflepuffs? ¿Qué estaban haciendo ahí los Hufflepuffs? 

Hermione alzó las manos con frustración y caminó hacia él. 

-Oh, Harry, qué bueno que viniste rápido. Como puedes ver, se trata de una emergencia. No puedo enseñar en este salón en la forma que se encuentra ahora. 

-Se ve realmente mal –admitió Harry-. Me temo que hará falta un milagro para tenerlo limpio a tiempo para las lecciones de la tarde. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que podamos tenerlo en condiciones de funcionar para mañana. 

En realidad no sabía por dónde comenzar. Todo lucía completamente más allá de toda reparación, hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. 

-Hemos tratado de usar el encantamiento reparo en algunos de los muebles, pero no hizo mucho efecto. Me temo que están demasiado dañados. ¿Hay algo que puedas hacer con esa caja de herramientas? –preguntó Hermione esperanzada. 

Harry tomó otra astilla de madera y la miró preguntándose de qué clase de objeto habría formado parte alguna vez. ¿Una silla? ¿Una mesa? ¿Quizá una parte del pizarrón? Sacudió la cabeza. 

-Sólo puedo ayudar a los elfos domésticos a limpiar todo esto y traer nuevos muebles de alguno de los salones sin uso. Tal vez incluso sería una mejor idea que simplemente te mudaras a uno de ellos. Entonces podrías empezar a dar clase de inmediato. 

Hermione sacudió la cabeza tristemente. 

-Me he encariñado con este salón a través de los años –murmuró. 

Harry recordó cómo había amado ella Aritmancia en sus años escolares. Recordó su amistad, sus muchas aventuras juntos... 

-De acuerdo, sólo escríbeme una lista de lo que quieres y trataré de ponerte esto en condición en una semana. Puedes mudarte de vuelta tan pronto como esté hecho y usar el salón de al lado hasta entonces. 

-Gracias, eso haré –Hermione le sonrió tímidamente, como si no estuviera segura de cómo hablarle. 

-¿Sabes? Cuando estábamos en la escuela pensaba que algún día seguirías los pasos de MacGonagall. Que te convertirías en profesora de Transfiguraciones y Cabeza de Gryffindor –trató él de iniciar una conversación. 

Si le hablaba normalmente, tal vez podrían ser amigos otra vez. Se preguntó si ella podría llegar a perdonarlo por haber sido un Death Eater. Probablemente no, pero ella estaba haciendo un esfuerzo y él debería también. 

-Aritmancia –Hermione sonrió, pero Harry pudo ver que era una sonrisa forzada-. Aritmancia y Hufflepuff. 

-¿Hufflepuff? –preguntó Harry completamente confundido. 

-Bueno, Michael es el único antiguo Hufflepuff que queda en la escuela ahora y no está calificado. Así que me ofrecieron la posición, ya que Neville todavía es nuevo y querían a alguien con experiencia –explicó Hermione. 

-¿Eres la Cabeza de Hufflepuff? Siempre pensé que Ravenclaw te quedaría mucho mejor. 

-No tenía de dónde escoger. Draco ha sido Cabeza de Ravenclaw durante años y los niños lo adoran. 

En ese momento, Twichy hizo un leve chillido desde el hombro derecho de Harry. Sonó casi como si estuviera protestando contra algo. Tal vez el polvo de tiza le hacía cosquillas en la nariz. 

-Hola, Twichy –continuó Hermione-. No, Ravenclaw está en buenas manos. Hufflepuff necesitaba una nueva Cabeza, así que Hufflepuff fue lo que tomé. 

-¡Pero Malfoy estaba en Slytherin! –protestó Harry-. Cho era Ravenclaw. ¿Por qué no le dieron el trabajo a Cho? 

-Ella declinó. No quiso la responsabilidad. Draco es mucho más competente de todos modos y los chicos están orgullosos de tener una Cabeza Slytherin. Cho ni siquiera participó en la guerra. Simplemente se escondió en su pequeña casa de campo y esperó. Los niños quieren que sus cabezas de Casa sean verdaderos héroes de guerra, no sólo sobrevivientes. 

Harry tragó saliva. La guerra. La guerra en la que había elegido el lado equivocado. Los había traicionado a todos. Y obviamente Hermione también había sido una de los defensores de Hogwarts. Bueno, por supuesto que lo había sido. Siempre había estado por lo que era correcto, como todos los Griffindors. Todos exceptuando a Harry. Miró hacia el piso cubierto de tiza, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos. El silencio se alargó. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir. 

-¡Profesora Weasley! Mire lo que le hizo a este pobre libro –una prefecta Hufflepuff se acercó mostrándole a Hermione un libro terriblemente mutilado. 

Obviamente Peeves no había usado la tiza sólo para fabricar nieve. También había tratado de escribir con ella. Las tapas del libro estaban cubiertas de obscenidades. 

-Tendré que hablar con el director. Hay que hacer algo con este poltergeist –decidió Hermione-. Nina, este libro está arruinado en cualquier caso. Por favor, tíralo. 

-Sí, profesora Weasley –contestó la prefecta. 

-¿Profesora WEASLEY? –repitió Harry sin poder creerle a sus orejas.

Hermione cambió su peso de un pie al otro, mostrándose claramente incómoda. 

-Ron y yo nos casamos un año después de terminar la escuela. Realmente queríamos invitarte a la boda, pero no quisimos esperar tanto tiempo. Ya sabes, contigo en Azkaban y... bueno…

-Está bien. Lo entiendo –dijo Harry, mirando otra vez hacia el piso. 

Así que se había perdido la boda de sus dos mejores amigos. Bueno, no podía esperar que esperaran hasta que saliera de prisión. Había sido él quien había desertado de ellos después de todo, no al revés. Debería decirle algo más a Hermione. Demostrarle que no no estaba enojado, que aún era su amigo. Pero justo en ese momento no nada que pudiera pensar en decir y ella no dijo nada tampoco. 

Con un suspiro, Harry tomó una escoba y empezó a limpiar el polvo de tiza. Estaba ahí para trabajar y no para conversar, a fin de cuentas. 

**Continuará…**

**En el próximo capítulo: **

Encontraremos a uno de los antiguos amigos del padre de Harry, Harry tendrá un problema con sillas y otra invitación más para tomar el té. 

**Nota de la autora: **

¿Qué piensan de Hermione como Cabeza de Hufflepuff? ¿Sorprendidos? Por favor, comenten. 


	10. Remus

¿Qué creen? ¡Todos estos personajes pertenecen a JKR! ¡No he inventado a ninguno! ¡Ninguno me pertenece! 

**Nota de la autora:**

Muy bien, prometo que la alerta de autor estará de vuelta tan pronto como reciba el próximo reporte mensual de mi tarjeta de crédito. Simplemente no puedo pagar antes. Pay-pal no me deja. ¡Grrr! De cualquier manera, aquí está otro capítulo con un pequeño toque de diversión una vez más. 

**Nota de la traductora:**

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "Harry Potter, Hogwarts' Caretaker" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en fanfiction.net y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente) su dirección es silverfox@kabsi.at

**Capítulo 10: REMUS **

Harry pasó la mayor parte de la tarde buscando mobiliario nuevo disponible para el salón de Hermione. La profesora Hermione Weasley tenía ideas muy exactas de lo que quería y la lista que le había dado durante el almuerzo era muy detallada. 

Por supuesto que había montones de muebles sin uso almacenados en salones sin uso por todo Hogwarts, pero encontrar 20 escritorios exactamente iguales de una altura particular probó ser casi imposible. En la mayoría de los viejos salones había diferentes tipos mezclados, pero Harry notó que escritorios del mismo tipo podían ser encontrados en diferentes salones y luego de buscar por algunas horas se las arregló para encontrar los escritorios que necesitaba. 

Sólo las sillas no se ajustaban. ¿Dónde estaban las sillas que iban originalmente con esos escritorios? Harry no quería tener que enviar a los elfos domésticos a ayudar con la búsqueda mientras los cuatro que había elegido originalmente todavía estaban ocupados limpiando el salón de Hermione y los otros tenían que realizar sus trabajos usuales también. Así que continuó buscando solo. 

Para cuando llegó al corredor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras llevando consigo una silla bajo el brazo para usarla como modelo ya que la mayoría de las sillas parecían iguales a primera vista, todo lo que necesitaba era dos sillas más. Tenía que ser posible encontrar dos sillas más que fueran idénticas a la que llevaba consigo. Tenía que ser posible. 

Entró al salón contiguo a la habitación del profesor de Defensa y se quedó congelado en shock. El salón estaba completamente lleno con escritorios y sillas amontonados unos encima de otros y parecía no haber dos piezas que combinaran. Harry gruñó. Podría tomarle un día entero abrirse paso a través de eso. Ese fue el momento en que decidió acomodar todos los muebles sin uso. Le pediría a Dobby que lo ayudara. De ahora en adelante todos los escritorios y sillas almacenados en la misma habitación tendrían que combinar. No quería tener que ir de arriba abajo por todo el castillo para encontrar el tipo apropiado de silla otra vez. ¿Por qué, oh, por qué Filch no los había acomodado apropiadamente en primer lugar? 

Con un último profundo suspiro, Harry se puso a trabajar, tirando de la primera silla del primer montón. No, no combinaba con su silla. La sacó al corredor. Tal vez encontrara otras sillas que combinaran con esa. Las almacenaría juntas si las encontraba. Tiró de la siguiente silla... 

¡CLATTER! Una pata de esa silla se había enganchado con una de los montones próximos y la arrastró consigo. El montón arrastró algunos otros consigo sepultando a Harry bajo sillas. 

Harry suspiró otra vez. Rodeado y derribado por sillas. ¿Acaso no encajaba la situación perfectamente con el sentimiento que había tenido toda la tarde? Empezó a abrirse paso hacia fuera y descubrió, para su sorpresa, que estaba recibiendo ayuda desde el otro extremo. ¿Quién podría haber ido a ayudarlo? Nadie sabía que estaba ahí. Puso a un lado otra silla y sacó la cabeza del montón. 

-¿Profesor Lupin? 

-Ah, Harry, eres tú. Debí haberlo imaginado. ¿Quién más estaría interesado en esta vieja bodega? –Lupin le sonrió-. Y llámame Remus. Ya no eres un alumno, después de todo. 

-¿Cómo supo que estaba aquí? –preguntó Harry, todavía ligeramente confundido. 

-Escuché el escándalo. Estaba preparándome una taza de té en mi oficina, la cual, como ya sabes, está justo a dos puertas de aquí, y escuché todo el ruido cuando las sillas cayeron. Vine a ver qué había pasado y te encontré bajo esta montaña de sillas. Probablemente deberías haber tomado una de los otros salones donde no están apiladas hasta el techo. Hay uno justo en la siguiente puerta. 

-Lo sé –gruñó Harry con enojo-. Pero no son del tipo correcto. Hermione quiere que todas sean exactamente iguales. 

Buscó su muestra con la mirada. Ah, ahí estaba. Había quedado cubierta por sillas también. La sacó. 

-Necesito dos más como esta. ¿De casualidad ha visto alguna por algún lado? –le preguntó a Lupin. 

-Nunca miro las sillas con tanto detalle –Remus se encogió de hombros-. Estoy bastante satisfecho con tener suficientes para todos mis alumnos y no me preocupo por cómo lucen. Podríamos buscar en mi salón, sin embargo. Tal vez hayan algunas ahí. 

-Pero necesita esas –protestó Harry. 

-Las cambiaré por dos de las que hay aquí –dijo Lupin señalando la montaña de sillas mientras hablaba-. Como dije, no me preocupo por cómo lucen. ¡Combinar sillas! Hermione debe pensar que estás aburrido para pedirte algo como eso. Ven, vamos a mi oficina y prepararé algo de té para ti y luego podremos empezar a buscar sillas. Quiero hablar contigo de todos modos. 

Harry tomó su silla de muestra una vez más y siguió a Lupin hasta su oficina preguntándose por qué todos siempre le ofrecían té. ¿Alguien habría descubierto recientemente algún efecto calmante que tuviera el té sobre los suicidas potenciales? ¿Y por qué todos estaban tratando de meterse en su vida? ¿Por qué no podían simplemente dejarlo solo con su culpa y miseria? 

La oficina de Lupin estaba justo como cuando Harry todavía era uno de sus estudiantes. Algunas jaulas con criaturas de la oscuridad alineadas contra los muros. Incluso estaba ahí la vieja pecera que alguna vez había sido usada para mostrar un grindylow durante el tercer año de Harry. E incluso estaba ahí dentro la enojada cara de un grindylow capturado mirándolos a través de la pared de vidrio. 

Lupin dio unos golpecitos con los nudillos contra el vidrio en actitud casual cuando pasaron por la pecera y el grindylow retrocedió enojado.. 

Lupin le dio a Harry una taza de té y empezó una pequeña charla. Hablaron sobre el clima, alumnos, los monstruos en sus jaulas,... Harry se iba poniendo más y más ansioso. ¿Qué quería Lupin de él realmente? Finalmente no pudo soportar más. 

-Así que, ¿qué quiere decirme realmente? Dijo que quería hablar conmigo de algo y no creo que sea acerca del clima. 

Remus se puso en pie y caminó hacia la ventan. Había estado lloviendo todo el día y no parecía que fuera a parar pronto. Harry observó la espalda de Lupin mientras éste miraba la lluvia y el lodo que él sabía era lo único que podía verse afuera ese día. 

-Es acerca de Sirius –dijo finalmente-. Creo que deberías hablar con él. 

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Harry sorprendido-. No ha parecido ansioso de hablar conmigo en mucho tiempo y realmente no quiero imponerme a nadie. Sé que he sido una gran decepción para él, para todos ustedes, y entiendo si alguno de ustedes realmente no quieren volver a hablarme. En realidad, estoy sorprendido de que alguna gente todavía me hable. 

-Admito que Sirius está muy decepcionado. Tienes razón al respecto. Pero también te quiere de alguna manera. Eres como un hijo para él, Harry, y él también pasó tiempo en Azkaban. 

-Él era inocente. Yo no –Harry miró hacia su brazo, donde sabía que la Marca Oscura estaba oculta bajo su camisa. 

-Tal vez, pero él estuvo ahí y recuerda cómo era. Él sabe cómo te sientes y eso lo está destrozando por dentro. Sólo ve y háblale. Eso los ayudará a los dos, creo. Sirius realmente quiere perdonarte, pero tienes que ser tú el que vaya y le pida que lo haga. Él no vendrá a ti. 

-No sé si puedo –dijo Harry todavía mirando su brazo-. No estoy seguro de que sea bueno para él perdonarme. Hay cosas que no deberían ser perdonadas, tú lo sabes, y esta es una de esas. 

-Harry, tú volviste con nosotros. Fuiste a Azkaban para ser perdonado ¿y ahora sólo dices "no está bien, yo no debería ser perdonado"? ¿No crees que nos toca a nosotros decidir qué queremos perdonar y qué no? Pienso que Sirius te perdonará si se lo pides, que realmente quiere perdonarte. Es sólo que él todavía no lo sabe. Tienes que hablarle. Sé que eso los ayudará a los dos, si tú quieres hablar al respecto. 

-Sólo regresé porque los aurors me dijeron que me rindiera. Tuve la elección de rendirme ante ellos o matar a alguien. No es como si hubiera decidido volver por mi propia voluntad  e ir al Ministerio para pedir que me perdonaran. No soy Snape, profesor Lupin. No soy un héroe. Sólo me rendí porque estaba demasiado asustado como para matar a ese hombre. 

            -El punto es que te rendiste. Un verdadero Death Eater no habría pensado dos veces antes de cometer un asesinato. En realidad, no creo que un verdadero Death Eater hubiera siquiera pensado al respecto. No eres un asesino, Harry. Y eso significa que no eres y nunca fuiste un Death Eater –Lupin miró con firmeza a Harry como si estuviera tratando de hipnotizarlo-. Y no me llames profesor Lupin. Llámame Remus. 

Tal vez Lupin realmente estaba tratando de hipnotizarlo. Harry no lo sabía y tampoco le importaba. Todavía estaba mirando su brazo, imaginándose la Marca Oscura que sabía que estaba ahí. Eso decía Death Eater, lo marcaba como un criminal para todos los que la vieran, a menos que la mantuviera cubierta y eso lo que hacía todo el tiempo, por supuesto. Voldemort podía haberse ido, pero la gente todavía lo recordaba bien. Reconocerían su marca si la veían y Harry no quería pensar en cuál sería la reacción. 

-Nunca estuvo en esta situación. Es muy fácil para usted decirlo. 

-No, no lo he estado. Es por eso que pienso que deberías hablar con Sirius. Porque él sí. Él sabe cómo es y él será capaz de ayudarte donde yo no puedo. Aún quiero ser tu amigo, Harry. Dame una oportunidad. 

Harry lo miró entonces. ¿Darle una oportunidad? ¿Qué quería decir? ¿Qué oportunidad? ¿Cómo podría hacer eso? Harry no podía tener amigos. Al menos no en el mundo mágico, donde todos sabían lo que había sido y lo que había hecho. Simplemente no estaba bien. No podían aceptarlo de regreso. La forma en que los niños hablaban sobre la guerra y aquellos que habían luchado en ella nunca permitiría olvidar lo que Harry había hecho. 

"Y no debería tampoco" pensó Harry amargamente "tienen todo el derecho de odiarme por lo que soy" 

Lupin estaba silencioso ahora, probablemente esperando una respuesta de Harry. Como no llegó ninguna, tomó las tazas vacías sin decir palabra. 

-Bien, vamos. Encontremos esas sillas para hacer feliz a Hermione –dijo cuando regresó y encontró a Harry todavía sentado ahí, mirando su brazo una vez más. 

Harry tomó de nuevo su silla de muestra y fue a buscar al salón de Lupin. Pronto encontraron las sillas que Harry necesitaba y la llevó alegremente al salón de Hermione. Puso las sillas en uno de los salones sin uso en el corredor de Aritmancia donde había almacenado el resto de los nuevos muebles de Hermione hasta que estuvieran listos para ser trasladados al salón. 

Entonces fue a ver a los elfos domésticos. Habían hecho notables progresos. Casi todas las astillas y libros dañados habían sido retirados y estaban casi listos para empezar con la verdadera limpieza. 

-Muy bien –les dijo Harry-. Si siguen así podremos empezar a traer los muebles mañana en la tarde. 

-¿Harry Potter, señor, encontró todos los muebles que Harry Potter, señor, necesita? Los elfos domésticos conocen buenos lugares con montones de muebles –le ofreció uno de ellos. 

Harry sonrió deseando saber cuál de ellos era. Todavía no había tenido tiempo de preguntar sus nombres. 

-Gracias, amigo, pero tengo todo lo que necesito ahora. Déjenme ayudarlos a sacar las últimas de las piezas más largas y haremos el resto mañana. 

-Harry Potter, señor, no tiene que ayudar a los elfos domésticos, Harry Potter, señor. Los elfos domésticos pueden cargar solos grandes piezas. Los elfos son fuertes, Harry Potter, señor. Harry Potter, señor, no tiene necesidad de trabajar –protestaron inmediatamente. 

-Pero quiero hacerlo –explicó Harry-. No tengo nada mejor que hacer y quiero estar seguro de que ustedes, muchachos, paren de trabajar antes de que caigan rendidos. No tenemos que tener todo esto hecho para mañana así que quiero que usen la noche para dormir. ¿Está claro? 

-Los elfos domésticos no están cansados, Harry Potter, señor. Los elfos domésticos pueden terminar fácilmente –protestó otro elfo. 

-Eso es exactamente lo que quiero decir. Estoy aquí para ver que no lo hagan. Soy su jefe y le estoy ordenando parar de trabajar cuando hayan terminado de sacar los escombros e irse a la cama. Continuaremos mañana. Cuando yo lo ordene –insistió Harry con seriedad. 

-Sí, Harry Potter, señor –dijeron a coro los elfos domésticos. 

-Mucho mejor –Harry sonrió y se pusieron a trabajar. 

Harry necesitaba trabajar para apartar su mente de Sirius. No podía sacar las palabras de Remus de su cabeza. Hablar con Sirius. Hablar con Sirius... Estaba demasiado asustado para hacerlo y no quería pensar al respecto. Si tan sólo esa horrible voz en alguna parte dentro de su cabeza dejara de hablar al respecto. 

**Continuará... **

**  
En el próximo capítulo: **

Encontraremos a Sirius, por supuesto, Twichy hace otra aparición y Harry se siente muy deprimido otra vez. 

**Notas de la autora: **

Ya saben, me gusta Remus. ¿Y a ustedes? ¿Piensan que Harry debería seguir su consejo? ¿Cómo reaccionará Sirius? Por favor, comenten. 


	11. Sirius

¿Qué creen? ¡Todos estos personajes pertenecen a JKR! ¡No he inventado a ninguno! ¡Ninguno me pertenece! 

**Nota de la traductora:** Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "Harry Potter, Hogwarts' Caretaker" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en fanfiction.net y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente) su dirección es silverfox@kabsi.at

**Capítulo 11: SIRIUS**

Su trabajo progresó bien durante el día siguiente y para sorpresa de Harry tenían el salón limpio antes de la hora del almuerzo. Sólo algunos insultos que Peeves había garabateado en las paredes permanecían y no podían encontrar una forma de limpiarlos. Harry finalmente decidió repintar todo el salón. Estaba casi vacío de todos modos.            

Hizo su mejor esfuerzo por permanecer ocupado u no pensar en Sirius, pero no parecía funcionar. Las palabras de Remus volvían a él una y otra vez. Se puso peor desde que terminaron de pintar y salieron para dejar que el salón se secara. Para mantener su mente lejos de sus problemáticos pensamientos, Harry decidió llevar los muebles dentro y simplemente no poner ninguno contra los muros todavía. 

Hermione llegó a revisar su progreso y pareció muy impresionada. Para alivio de Harry, ella además dio su aprobación para las sillas que había elegido. Bueno, excepto por el hecho de que una silla parecía un poco inestable y ella insistió en que necesitaba reparación. 

Harry no discutió al respecto. Eso le daba algo que hacer para cuando terminaran de meter los muebles. Buscó su caja de herramientas, llevó la silla aparte aunque tenía que admitir para sí mismo que no era necesario y la reparó. Después de eso la silla quedó tan buena como cuando nueva y los pensamientos de Harry regresaron a Sirius otra vez. 

Harry había visto a Sirius durante las comidas ese día y notó cómo evitaba siquiera mirarlo. Eso dolía a pesar de todo. Sirius había sido lo más cercano a un padre que Harry había conocido jamás y dolía el que no quisiera reconocerlo. 

Harry decidió retomar su interrogatorio con Dobby, pero por alguna razón pareció ir mucho más rápido esta vez y requirió mucho menos concentración. Una y otra vez los pensamientos de Harry se dirigían hacia Sirius. 

Una hora antes de la cena, Harry dejó ir a Dobby para ayudar en la cocina. No tenía nada para distraerlo más. ¿Qué debería hacer? 

Podía continuar su exploración del castillo, pero eso le daba mucho tiempo para pensar. Y tiempo para pensar era justo lo que no quería. Podía empezar a emparejar los muebles como había planeado, pero de alguna manera no sentía deseos de abandonar la seguridad de su oficina. ¿Y si encontraba a Sirius en los salones? ¿Cómo debería reaccionar? ¿Qué pasaría si Sirius requería su asistencia? 

Harry suspiró. Sirius probablemente haría lo que había hecho Hermione. Acudir a Dumbledore con el problema. Al menos Harry suponía que eso era lo que Hermione debía haber hecho. Era la única explicación de por qué había sido Dumbledore el que fuera a su oficina para informarle sobre el caos en el salón de Aritmancia. 

"Ya no le agrado a Hermione tampoco" concluyó Harry y se preguntó ligeramente por qué lo sorprendía eso. ¿Cómo podía quererlo nadie después de lo que había hecho? ¿Qué pasaba con esos Weasleys? No parecía importarles. Bueno, ellos habían tenido que lidiar con lo que había sido de su hermano ¿Pero por qué no estaban enojados con Harry más que recibiéndolo bien? ¿No debería lastimarlos el que Harry estuviera libre con sólo cinco años en Azkaban mientras que Percy debería pasar ahí el resto de su vida? 

Sirius y Hermione y Cho y Lavender tenían razón. Ellos sabían lo que Harry era y cómo merecía ser tratado por ello… 

Hermione había intentado ser amable, sin embargo. Harry se preguntó por qué. La perfecta Hermione. ¿Cómo había sabido ella siempre qué era lo que había que hacer? Harry estaba convencido de que ella también había sido una heroína en la batalla de Hogwarts, aún a pesar de que nadie lo había mencionado. Hermione siempre hacían lo correcto y en el momento correcto. Harry, sin embargo... 

Harry era simplemente otro tonto que había caído en la trampa de Voldemort. ¿O era realmente culpa de Voldemort? Harry no sabía exactamente qué era Voldemort. Había sabido cuál era la decisión correcta, pero no la había tomado. Había elegido estar del lado de Voldemort y su maldad. Era su culpa y solamente suya. Merecía ser castigado por lo que había hecho. No merecía ser admitido de vuelta en Hogwarts, recibir permiso de trabajar ahí entre los héroes de la gran guerra que había sido demasiado cobarde para luchar. 

Harry se cubrió las orejas con las manos y sacudió la cabeza violentamente para bloquear sus pensamientos. No quería oírlos más. No quería recordar, no quería saber. 

Por supuesto que eso no ayudó. Uno no puede impedirse pensar cubriéndose las orejas. La única cosa que podía ayudarlo a silenciar sus pensamientos era trabajar. Tenía que hacer algo, cualquier cosa. 

Buscando por el salón, sus ojos llegaron a la caja de herramientas. No había terminado de revisarlas. Harry se sujetó a la caja como un hombre que estuviera ahogándose. Eso lo mantendría ocupado hasta la hora de la cena. 

Pero después de la cena los pensamientos regresarían y entonces no tendría nada que hacer. Recuerdos de Sirius mezclados con recuerdos de lo que había hecho y recuerdos de su tiempo en Azkaban. Ya no había dementores en Azkaban. Se habían unido a Voldemort justo como lo había hecho Harry. Harry se preguntó por un momento qué había sido de ellos. Lo más probable era que hubieran sido cazados y destruidos. Los sobrevivientes de la guerra no habrían tenido mucha piedad por ellos después de ver morir a tantos de sus amigos y seres queridos. Tal vez quedaran todavía unos pocos dementores escondiéndose en alguna parte, pero Harry no había tenido que sufrir por su presencia en Azkaban. 

Eso no había hecho mucha diferencia. La isla prisión era un lugar horrible aún si ellos y no inspiraba buenos pensamientos. Harry casi se sentía como si aún estuvieran ahí. Sólo el sentimiento no se había ido. Algunas veces era un poco mejor, a veces era peor. En ese momento era realmente malo. 

Harry trató de decirse a sí mismo que mejoraría de nuevo como siempre lo hacía, pero eso no fue de mucho consuelo. Todavía sentía como si estuviera muriendo. Si muriera todo terminaría. Si estuviera muerto ya no sentiría nada más. No tendría que recordar... ¿o sí? ¿Y si realmente había vida después de la muerte? ¿Y si realmente existían Dios y el diablo? ¿Un cielo y un infierno? 

Harry no quería ir pronto al infierno. Y no consideró ir al cielo ni por un instante. Los Death Eaters no van al cielo. Pero el infierno podría ser aún peor que Azkaban... con dementores. 

Harry se dejó caer en la cama, se acurrucó en una bola muy apretada y lloró. 

¡Flop! 

Algo aterrizó en la cama junto a él, algo pequeño. Lo sintió. Algo muy pequeño y rápido se movía por su cama. 

A Harry no le importó. Simplemente continuó llorando. Ese algo acabaría por irse. 

Una pequeña pata tocó su mejilla, luego otra, pelaje suave... 

-¿T... Twichy? –sollozó Harry. 

Una pequeña lengua empezó a lamer las lágrimas en su mejilla. Harry tomó al hurón con ambas manos y lo puso contra su pecho, abrazándolo. 

Twichy no protestó. Apoyó su pequeña nariz temblorosa contra la mano de Harry y empezó a lamer sus dedos para confortarlo. 

-Oh, Twichy, no sé que hacer. Todos me odian. 

Twichy dejó de lamer y miró a Harry. Parecía sorprendido por lo que había dicho Harry. No, por supuesto que el hurón podía reaccionar a lo que había dicho. Ni siquiera podía entenderle. Aún así se sentía bien poder hablarle. 

-Tienen todo el derecho de odiarme, por supuesto. Soy un hombre muy malo, Twichy. Los pequeños hurones probablemente debería estar muy lejos de mí. Soy un Death Eater, ¿sabes? 

Twichy lo miró y sacudió la cabeza. Bueno, al menos parecía que había sacudido la cabeza. Lo más probable era que estuviera tratando de escapar, porque Harry estaba sujetándolo con demasiada fuerza. Harry abrió la mano, pero el hurón permaneció ahí todavía mirando a Harry. 

-Remus me dijo que no lo soy, pero esto dice que lo soy –explicó Harry al hurón descubriendo su brazo y mostrándole la Marca Oscura. 

Twichy saltó más cerca e inspeccionó la Marca con su pequeña temblorosa nariz. Eso hacía cosquillas. Harry sonrió. Twichy miró a Harry por un momento, vio la sonrisa y pareció tomar eso como un permiso. Volvió su atención a la Marca Oscura y empezó a lamerla con una pequeña lengua roja que hacía aún más cosquillas que su pelaje. 

Harry apartó el brazo y lo cubrió de nuevo rápidamente. 

-¡No lo hagas! –le dijo al hurón-. ¡Nunca toques eso! Es maligno. Podrías envenenarte... no puede borrarse lamiéndolo, ¿sabes? Es un tatuaje mágico –continuó con un tono más gentil-. Nunca desaparecerá. Y dice que soy un Death Eater. 

Harry tomó al huró y lo abrazó de nuevo, más gentilmente esta vez. 

-Remus dice que no lo soy –repitió-. Remus dice que hable con Sirius y le diga que lamento lo que hice. Remus dice que él me perdonará. Pero él no ha tratado de verme y no me atrevo a ir solo a buscarlo. 

Repentinamente, Twichy se safó de su mano con lo que pareció ser un solo agraciado movimiento, saltó a su hombro chilló suavemente justo en su oreja. 

-¿Tú también crees que debo ir¡ -preguntó Harry maravillándose de que a veces el hurón pareciera entenderle-. ¿Estarás conmigo? 

El hurón asintió. 

-Bueno, realmente me gustaría hablarle otra vez. Él es la única familia que tengo –Harry pensó por un momento-. De acuerdo, lo haré. 

Se levantó con la esperanza de que Twichy no saltara de su hombro en el momento en que saliera al corredor. Pero Twichy se quedó. Permaneció en el hombro de Harry hasta que llegaron ante la puerta de la oficina de Sirius. 

Entonces Harry se detuvo sintiéndose nervioso otra vez. Twichy hizo cosquillas en su oreja una vez más y entonces bajó de su hombro y se deslizó dentro del bolsillo de su camisa. Harry tuvo que sonreír a pesar de sus temores. El hurón casi parecía estar brindándole a él y Sirius algo de privacía mientras permanecía cerca para apoyar mentalmente a Harry. 

Harry inspiró profundamente y llamó a la puerta. Tal vez Sirius no estaba ahí. Entonces podría volver a su oficina y olvidar toda esa estúpida empresa. Podría invitar a Twichy a otro juego de atrapar como el que habían jugado cuando se encontraron por primera vez. No pensaría más en su padrino, lo más cercano que había tenido a un padre. 

Harry estaba a punto dar vuelta y marcharse cuando la puerta se abrió y Sirius estuvo frente a él. 

Harry se estremeció. ¡Oh, no! Estaba ahí. Ahora tendría que hablarle. 

-Hola, Sirius –dijo suavemente. 

-Hola, Harry –respondió Sirius con voz inexpresiva, obviamente tan inseguro sobre cómo hablarle como se sentía Harry acerca de hablarle a él. 

Harry se estremeció otra vez. 

-¿Puedo entrar un momento? 

Sirius pareció pensarlo y luchar consigo mismo antes de responder con un cortante asentimiento y hacerse a un lado para permitirle pasar. Sirius cerró la puerta y repentinamente Harry se sintió atrapado. Tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de correr hacia la puerta y comprobar si aún podía salir. 

Sirius se volvió hacia él y lo miró de arriba abajo sin decir nada por un rato. No le ofreció un asiento. Sólo se quedó ahí y miró. Harry miró hacia el suelo preguntándose de repente qué había sido del profesor Binns. El antiguo maestro de Historia de la Magia ya era un fantasma así que no podía haber muerto. ¿Por qué Sirius tenía su trabajo ahora? 

-¿De qué querías hablarme? –preguntó Sirius finalmente, luego de una eternidad de mirar. ¿O había sido menos de un minuto? 

-Yo... yo sólo quería que... que... Sirius, sé que debes estar muy decepcionado y avergonzado de mí y lo lamento. Yo... yo querría nunca... nunca haber hecho eso. Pero ahora es demasiado tarde. No puedo retroceder. Yo sólo... sólo quiero... que sepas... que lo lamento terriblemente y que si pudiera cambiar las cosas lo haría. 

-¿Cómo pudiste, Harry? Simplemente no puedo entender cómo pudiste hacerlo. Él fue quien asesinó a tus padres. Ellos murieron para salvarte de él, murieron luchando en su contra. ¿No significó nada para ti? ¿Cómo pudiste servir al hombre que asesinó a Lily y James? Yo nunca habría podido y no soy su hijo. Él te convirtió en un huérfano, Harry. Todo fue su culpa. Todo lo que los Dursley te hicieron, cada vez que esos muggles te hicieron sentir como un fenómeno, cada vez que los Death Eaters te atacaron a ti y a tus amigos, toda la gente que murió en la guerra, la gente que arriesgó su vida protegiéndote. ¿Nada de eso significó algo para ti? 

-Lo siento, Sirius. Lo siento tanto, tanto –sollozó Harry. 

-¿Lo sientes? ¿Piensas que eso lo arregla? Sentirlo no cambia nada. Eso no hace que nada quede deshecho. 

-¡Por favor, Sirius! No hay nada que pueda hacer. Si pudiera lo haría, pero todo lo que puedo hacer es pedirte que me perdones. Por favor, dame una segunda oportunidad. Tenemos que llevarnos bien si vamos a trabajar aquí los dos. 

-Estoy tratando. Pero nunca podré perdonarte que traicionaras a Lily y James con lo que hiciste. Ellos eran mis mejores amigos y tú despreciaste su sacrificio. Fuiste como un hijo para mí, Harry. Pensé que eras como ellos, pero nos traicionaste a todos como Peter. Nunca podré perdonarte, Harry, pero prometo que seré correcto. Te daré tu segunda oportunidad, pero nunca seré capaz de quererte de nuevo como lo hice... Lo siento, Harry. Eso es todo lo que te puedo ofrecer. Tómalo o déjalo. 

Harry asintió. No podía hablar. "Eres como Peter". Eso era cierto. No era mejor que Wormtail. Un traidor y un cobarde. No merecía la amabilidad que Sirius estaba ofreciéndole. 

-Gracias, Sirius –se las arregló para decir-. Creo que es todo lo que puedo pedir. 

Sirius asintió y abrió la puerta para él. Harry salió caminando lentamente, sintiéndose solo y perdido. La puerta se cerró detrás de él. el sonido tenía algo de final, algo simbólico. No había manera de regresar. Estaba completamente solo. 

Algo le hizo cosquillas en el pecho. Twichy estaba saliendo de su bolsillo. Harry lo tomó gentilmente y lo miró. El hurón casi parecía tan miserable como Harry se sentía. Arrastraba su pequeña peluda cola y estaba cabizbajo. Incluso sus orejas parecían colgar miserablemente. Harry lo abrazó un poco. 

-Está bien, Twichy. No es tu culpa. Trataste de ayudar, pero sólo eres un pequeño hurón. ¿Qué podías esperar conseguir? Yo me hice todo esto. Tomé una decisión y ahora tengo que pagar el precio de ello. Es justo. 

**Continuará...**

**En el próximo capítulo: **

Harry tiene que lidiar con el rechazo de Sirius, Twichy se lleva un gran susto y Harry descubre a un amigo que nunca pensó que tenía. 

**Notas de la autora: **

Creo que muchos de ustedes no esperaban esto, ¿o sí? Y un montón de amigos de Sirius probablemente estarán muy enojados conmigo ahora. Por favor, entiendan que Sirius tuvo un muy mal momento cuando Harry se pasó al lado oscuro después de todo lo que había pasado. Probablemente lo superará con el tiempo, aún a pesar de que ahora no lo cree posible, pero tomará mucho tiempo y mucho esfuerzo de parte de Harry ganarlo de nuevo. Por favor, comenten. 


	12. Draco

¿Qué creen? ¡Todos estos personajes pertenecen a JKR! ¡No he inventado a ninguno! ¡Ninguno me pertenece! 

**Nota de la autora:**

De acuerdo, la Alerta de Autor debería estar trabajando ya (¿alguien la tiene? Díganme si no es así). Para todos aquellos quiere saber más de Harry uniéndose a Voldemort, mi amigo The Great Bumblebee está escribiendo un fic titulado "Whats Cooking" el cual es realmente gracioso. Vayan a verlo. 

**Nota de la traductora:**

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "Harry Potter, Hogwarts' Caretaker" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en fanfiction.net y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente) su dirección es silverfox@kabsi.at

**Capítulo 12: DRACO**

Harry volvió a su oficina esforzándose por no pensar en sus padres y lo que probablemente estarían pensado acerca de él justo ahora. Twichy una vez más viajó en su hombro tratando de obtener su atención haciéndole cosquillas en la mejilla y oreja, pero Harry lo ignoró. No estaba de humor para jugar. En realidad no estaba de humor para nada. Tal vez sólo debería acostarse en su cama y llorar. 

¿Pero qué cambiaría eso? Seguía siendo un traidor. Aún había traicionado todos los sueños que sus padres habían tenido para él. Sus padres, que habían muerto por él. Habían muerto para que él tuviera una oportunidad de vivir para esos sueños. Sueños que él había traicionado. 

Harry cerró la puerta de su oficina detrás de él y se dejó caer en su cama. Twichy parecía nervioso, casi preocupado, pero Harry no tenía ánimo para calmar al hurón. Sólo quería dejar de pensar, pero los pensamientos se hicieron más y más fuertes con cada vez que respiraba. 

"Traicioné a mis padres, traicioné a mis padres" Harry se tapó las orejas para bloquear el sonido, pero por supuesto eso no funcionó. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de negar, pero aún así sabía que era cierto. Twichy estaba tratando de llegar a sus manos, probablemente para lamer sus dedos otra ve, pero el movimiento repentino lo hizo volar y aterrizó en la cama con un suave quejido de sorpresa o consternación. 

De alguna parte en el fondo de su mente una voz calmada y apenas audible le advirtió a Harry que estaba corriendo el riesgo de lastimar al hurón si continuaba moviéndose tan de repente sin advertirle. Harry la ignoró. Tenía que detener sus pensamientos, tenía que detener esos recuerdos. Pero no podía detenerlos. Nunca lo dejarían hasta que estuviera muerto. 

Muerto. Harry se incorporó, levantó sus mangas y miró las dos delgadas cicatrices blancas en sus muñecas. Había sido tan fácil. Si tan solo aquel muggle no lo hubiera encontrado. ¿Por qué había tenido que llamar la ambulancia? ¿Por qué simplemente no había ignorado a Harry? Si lo hubiera hecho, Harry no estaría siendo torturado por esos pensamientos ahora. 

Harry se puso en pie de un salto y corrió al baño. Tomó una navajilla de afeitar y la contempló con interés distanciado por un momento. Había sido tan fácil cortar su propia piel con una de esas. Nunca había esperado que fuera tna simple. 

Todavía sosteniendo la navajilla en su mano derecha, levantó la izquierda de modo que pudo ver la cicatriz otra vez. ¿Era posible dirigir la navajilla tan exactamente sobre la cicatriz que nunca abandonara esa línea? Tenía que intentarlo. 

Harry bajó la mano derecha y lentamente trató de ubicarla en el mismo punto donde había empezado a cortarse la muñeca unos dos meses antes. 

Un repentino chillido detrás de él lo sorprendió. Dudó. Algo blanco se precipitó cerca de él, sujetó la navajilla y tiró con todas sus fuerzas. 

-¿Twichy? –Harry estaba tan sorprendido  que la soltó y el hurón se precipitó de vuelta al cuarto con la navajilla en su hocico. 

-¡No, Twichy! –gritó Harry corriendo alarmado tras el hurón-. ¡Regresa! ¡Eso es peligroso! ¡Suéltala! ¡Vas a cortarte! ¡Por favor, Twichy, las navajillas son muy peligrosas! 

-Exactamente mi opinión –respondió Draco Malfoy. 

Harry lo miró. Draco estaba sentado en la cama de Harry jugando perezosamente con la navajilla en su mano. Twichy no estaba visible por ninguna parte. ¿Tal vez estaba escondido en uno de los bolsillos de Draco? Obviamente le había entregado la navajilla a él sin mucho forcejeo. 

Harry recordó de repente cómo Twichy había desaparecido en dirección a los calabozos cuando se conocieron. Había pensado que el hurón pertenecía a un Slytherin y aún le parecía plausible. Draco, había podido notar, pasaba mucho tiempo con Severus Snape y probablemente podía ser encontrado en los calabozos con frecuencia. Era lógico que Twichy lo conociera bien y cuando había salido del baño buscando refugio y había visto a Malfoy en su habitación... 

¡Un momento! ¿Qué estaba haciendo Draco en la habitación de Harry? La puesta estaba cerrada y no había oído a nadie entrar. Podría haber usado un alohomora, por supuesto, pero ¿por qué habría de hacerlo y luego entrar sin anunciarse sólo para sentarse en la cama y esperar que Harry notara su presencia? 

-¿Cómo entraste aquí? 

-Tú me metiste por la puerta –dijo Draco, como si se supusiera que Harry debía saberlo. 

-¿Yo hice qué? 

-El hurón, ¿recuerdas? –Draco sonrió, obviamente disfrutando con su confusión. 

-¿Twichy? –Harry buscó el hurón una vez más-. ¿A dónde se fue? 

-Está justo aquí, Harry. Yo soy Twichy. Él es mi forma animago –Draco parecía estar luchando por dominar la risa. 

Harry lo miró tratando de entender lo que acababa de oír. ¿Twichy era qué? O mejor dicho, ¿era quién? Recordó cómo el hurón algunas veces parecía casi humano. Eso tenía sentido en realidad. 

No, un momento, no lo tenía. ¿Por qué querría Draco Malfoy, el héroe de guerra, jugar a atrapar con Harry Potter, traidor y cobarde? Harry se sintió totalmente confundido. 

-¿Recuerdas: yo – hurón – Moody? –preguntó Draco, ahora realmente riendo-. El animal es natural para mí. 

Harry se encontró a sí mismo sonriendo. La risa de Draco era contagiosa cuando no estaba burlándose ni gruñéndole a la gente. 

-¿Por qué te dicen Twichy? –preguntó antes de poder detenerse. No era eso lo que quería saber. Tenía otras preguntas más importantes para Draco. 

-Bueno, originalmente no era Twichy, sino Twitchy. Ya debes haber notado el inquieto compañerito que es un hurón –explicó Draco-. Pero después de la guerra, cuando aprendí a transformarme, estaba trabajando en una escuela primaria mágica en Hogsmeade y ya sabes cómo son los niños de seis años. Muchos de ellos tenían problemas de pronunciación por estar mudando los dientes delanteros y acabaron diciendo Twichy. 

-¿Tú? ¿Una escuela primaria? ¿Niños de seis años? –Harry sacudió la cabeza confundido. Esas eran preguntas que tampoco quería plantear. 

-Bueno, después de que maté a mi padre en la guerra, mi madre no quiso saber nada más de mí y ella heredó todo el dinero, así que necesitaba un trabajo. Todo estaba en un caos total y los niños andaban sueltos y metiéndose en el camino de todos durante la reconstrucción así que se decidió reiniciar la escuela. Le agrado a los niños y no había suficientes maestros así que me pidieron que lo hiciera. 

-¿Mataste a tu padre? –preguntó Harry, empezando a entender por qué la gente nombraba a Draco junto a los héroes más grandes de la guerra. 

Draco parecía muy incómodo. Miraba hacia el piso, tragó saliva varias veces y luego miró de nuevo a Harry. 

-Tuve que hacerlo. No quería, pero no me dejó elección. No fue fácil. Él era el líder del grupo que atacó los muros exteriores con los hechizos de bolas de fuego. Sabíamos que eso sólo pretendía ser una distracción y teníamos a nuestros combatientes más poderosos escondidos dentro para esperar la llegada de Voldemort, pero eso significaba que los muros no estaban tan bien protegidos como los Death Eaters esperaban que estuvieran. Padre los mantenía bien organizados y estaban a punto de irrumpir dentro. Si hubieran entrado al castillo todo se habría perdido. Al principio sólo iba a apartarlo de sus tropas. Pensé que podría hablarle, pero él iba a matarme. El final lo maté a él en defensa propia. No tuve elección. Madre aún no me perdona. No hemos hablado desde entonces. 

-Lo lamento –dijo Harry suavemente. Draco se veía realmente infeliz y de pronto Harry comprendió que la vida no había sido fácil ni siquiera para los héroes de la gran guerra. Incluso aquellos que habían luchado valientemente y eran admirados por todos tenían cicatrices de aquel tiempo. 

-No es tu culpa. Estoy bien, realmente. Sólo me pongo un poco triste cada vez que pienso en eso. Fue un mal tiempo, ¿sabes? Tienes suerte de no haber estado ahí. Fue horrible. No habrías podido soportarlo. Tú y ese blando corazón tuyo. Fue suficientemente duro para mí y tú sabes qué clase de frío bastardo soy yo. 

-Sí, seguro –sonrió Harry. 

-¿Qué? ¿No me crees? –preguntó Draco, sonriendo a su vez. 

-No. Si eras malo, ¿por qué no te uniste a los Death Eaters? –lo desafió Harry. 

-Simplemente porque sabía que Severus luchaba contra ellos y no quería ponerlo de malas. Todavía no quiero. Nunca tuve ningún amigo real antes de Severus, ¿sabes? No iba a arriesgar la única amistad que tenía por mi padre y un club de asesinos. Preferí morir con mis amigos que vivir con mis enemigos. 

-Y yo elegí lo opuesto –dijo Harry, mirando al piso otra vez. Draco había probado al final que era el mejor. 

-No conocías el pequeño club de Voldemort como yo lo conocía. Y nunca supiste lo que era estar sin amigos. Hiciste una elección equivocada porque no estabas suficientemente advertido y cambiaste de opinión cuando comprendiste la verdad. Volviste y estuviste del lado correcto al final. Eso es todo lo que importa. 

-Algunas personas de las que ayudé a torturar y matar podrían estar en desacuerdo contigo. 

-Probablemente. Pero pagaste por eso. Aprendiste de tus errores y seguiste adelante. Era la única cosa que podías hacer. Habla con Severus. Él sabe. Él estuvo ahí. 

-No soy Snape. Él realmente no conocía nada mejor y realmente corrigió todos sus errores. Yo conocía a Voldemort. Él asesinó a mis padres. ¿Cómo pude traicionarlos de esa manera? Ellos murieron por salvarme. Murieron para que yo pudiera combatirlo. 

-Murieron para que tú sobrevivieras. Lo único que querían era que vivieras. Y eso fue lo que elegiste. Sobrevivir. Nunca quisieron que fueras un gran héroe y derrotaras a Voldemort una y otra vez. Sólo querían que vivieras. Y si seguir con vida significaba unirse a Voldemort, como creo que significaba en ese momento, eso es lo que querían que hicieras. 

-¿Realmente lo crees? –preguntó Harry sorprendido. Nunca lo había pensado de esa manera. 

-Eso es lo que los padres normales hacen por lo general. Es un instinto natural. Mis padres podrían haber sido diferentes al respecto, pero no habrían muerto para salvarme en primer lugar. 

Harry sonrió un poco. ¿Instinto natural? ¿Querer que sobreviviera? Tenía que pensar al respecto. Pero no ahora. Justo ahora tenía que hacerle a Draco algunas de las preguntas para las que realmente necesitaba respuesta. 

-¿Por qué viniste a verme cuando llegué? Apuesto a que tenías mejores cosas que hacer. 

-Quería verte. Créelo o no, pero ahora que estamos del mismo lado realmente me agradas. Quería saber si estabas bien. 

-¿Y por qué viniste a verme como un hurón? Podríamos haber conversado mejor si hubieras sido tú mismo. 

-¿En serio? ¿Crees que habrías querido hablarme? Pensé que un lindo y peludo hurón tenía mucha más oportunidad de recibir una cálida bienvenida que un sarcástico viejo rival de escuela. Twichy es mucho más rápido cuando la gente trata de golpearnos. Y podría animarte mejor de esa manera. 

-De acuerdo, ¿pero por qué regresaste? ¿Por qué me acompañaste a ver a Sirius?

-Lamento lo de Sirius. Pensé que Remus tenía razón cuando dijo que te perdonaría. Te veías tan miserable durante la cena que pensé que debía hacer algo por ti. Nunca había visto a Sirius así. Normalmente es un sujeto muy agradable. Y le gustan los hurones... Pensé que te ayudaría. Realmente lamento la forma en que ocurrió todo. Pensé que estaba ayudándote cuando te animé a ir. Creo que debí haber hablado con él primero. Probar un poco el agua. 

-No es tu culpa la forma en que reaccionó Sirius. Fue amable de parte el que me acompañaras. Todo lo demás fue entre Sirius y yo. No podrías haber influido para nada. 

-Podría haber tratado de mantenerlos aparte. Tengo experiencia. 

-¿Experiencia? –Harry miró a Draco con duda. 

-Oh, por supuesto. Los Ravenclaws no son siempre tan pacíficos como la gente cree. Cho era Ravenclaw, recuerda. 

-¿Cho? ¿Qué hay con Cho? 

-Bueno, escuché sobre esa pequeña pelea que tuvieron. Ella puede ser realmente desagradable y algunos de los otros Ravenclaws también pueden. He tenido que aprender cómo mantenerlos aparte. Podría haber hecho lo mismo por ti y Sirius. 

-No somos tus estudiantes, Draco. Y tenemos que aprender a trabajar juntos. Sólo evadir a Sirius no habría funcionado. Tenía que hablarle y me alegro de que me hayas acompañado. Sólo lamento esto –Harry señaló la navajilla en la mano de Draco. 

Draco miró la navajilla por un rato observándola intensamente. 

-Me diste un gran susto con esto. Por favor, habla con Severus, Harry. Tú le agradas y no va a culparte por nada. Ha pasado por todo esto. Él sabe cómo manejarlo. Y como dije, los amigos significan mucho para mí. No quiero perderte. 

-No va a pasar de nuevo, Draco. Lo prometo –Harry sonrió y alargó su mano hacia Draco, que dio una última mirada a la navajilla y la colocó gentilmente en la mano de Harry-. Graicas. Dime, ¿qué es lo que enseñas? Sé que Defensa ya está tomada. 

-Runas –Draco sonrió ante la mirada incrédula de Harry-. Habría preferido Pociones o, como dijiste, Defensa, pero no se lo cuentes a nadie. Es no oficial. Como te dije, Severus fue el primero y todavía es el mejor amigo que he tenido jamás. No voy a competir por su trabajo o por el que quiere. Sé que tendré Pociones si él alguna vez obtiene Defensa. Si no, estoy contento con mi actual materia. Siempre me gustaron las runas. 

-Draco, me parece que nunca te conocí realmente. Nunca lo habría imaginado –Harry descubrió para su sorpresa que le gustaba hablar con Draco. 

Tal vez no estaba completamente solo después de todo. Tenía a Draco, Remus, Neville, los Weasleys... En verdad había mucha gente que todavía parecía quererlo. 

**Continuará... **

**En el próximo capítulo: **

Bueno, hay sólo otro héroe de guerra que falta de encontrarse con Harry. ¿Cómo reaccionará Severus? ¿Y Harry finalmente aceptará que aún tiene amigos en el mundo mágico? 

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno, por supuesto que Twichy es Draco. ¿Qué les pareció su encuentro? Por favor, comenten. 


	13. Severus

¿Qué creen? ¡Todos estos personajes pertenecen a JKR! ¡No he inventado a ninguno! ¡Ninguno me pertenece! 

**Nota de la autora:**

Así que aquí está: el último capítulo. Probablemente subiré a la red el primer capítulo de nuevo fic "Dragón fugitivo" mañana. Es el fic de Draco que les prometí hace algún tiempo. La secuela de "Mi nombre es Severus" tendrá que esperar hasta después de ese. 

**Nota de la traductora:**

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "Harry Potter, Hogwarts' Caretaker" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en fanfiction.net y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente) su dirección es silverfox@kabsi.at

**Capítulo 13: SEVERUS**

Harry reflexionó mucho sobre las palabras de Draco después de su charla. ¿Hablar con Severus? Había estado evitando a Severus Snape a propósito durante mucho, pero tendría que hablarle alguna vez. Snape por alguna razón era una de las personas que se sentía más culpable por haber traicionado. Snape había arriesgado su vida por corregir el haber sido un Death Eater. ¿Cómo podía él espera que Harry hubiera hecho menos que eso? 

Pero Draco le había insistido con que debía hablarle a Severus. Estaba convencido de que Snape podía ayudarlo. Que quería ayudarlo. Y él conocía bien a Snape, tal vez incluso mejor que Dumbledore. Y Dumbledore también le había dicho que hablara con Snape sobre sus problemas. Los dos mejores amigos de Snape concordaban en que él ayudaría a Harry. Tenían que saber. 

Pero Lupin había dicho lo mismo acerca de Sirius. Remus era el mejor amigo de Sirius también y había estado completamente equivocado. ¿Qué tal si Dumbledore y Draco estaban equivocados acerca de la reacción de Snape? ¿Podría soportar otra decepción? ¿Podría estar tan decepcionado como lo había estado cuando trató de reconciliarse con Sirius? 

Harry admiraba y respetaba a Snape, pero nunca habían sido cercanos. Harry siempre había hecho que Snape recordara a James y Snape siempre había asustado a Harry. No era que Harry hubiera huido al ver al maestro de Pociones, pero siempre se había movido cuidadosamente si estaba cerca de él. nadie quería incurrir en la ira de Snape y él odiaba a Harry de todos modos. 

Aún así Snape había apoyado a Harry en algunas ocasiones, había salvado su vida de ataques de Voldemort. Harry se estremeció al pensar en eso. Una vez había sido una de las pocas personas que se habían atrevido a decir el nombre del Lord Oscuro en voz alta. Ahora que Voldemort estaba finalmente derrotado y todos decían su nombre sin dificultad, Harry temblaba con sólo pensarlo. No podía decirlo más. Había sido incapaz de hacerlo desde lo que llevaron a Azkaban. 

Se preguntó si alguien lo habría notado. Habían hablado mucho sobre Voldemort y sus Death Eaters y la guerra, pero él había estado callado durante la mayor parte de esas conversaciones. Tal vez no lo habían notado. Tal vez no le habían prestado suficiente atención como para notar la forma en que él hablaba de Voldemort. ¿Por qué habría de importarles, de todos modos? Harry Potter no era nadie y Voldemort hacía mucho que estaba ido y muerto, no era una amenaza para nadie. ¿Por qué habría de preocuparse nadie de si Harry Potter podía decir el nombre de Voldemort? 

Harry despertó muy temprano a la mañana siguiente. Había estado soñando acerca de ser un Death Eater e ir de nuevo a Azkaban. Esos sueños lo habían seguido dondequiera durante los últimos cinco años. No era nada nuevo. Pero sentía que se habían vuelto peores y más frecuentes desde su regreso a Hogwarts. Parecía recordar más y más detalles cada noche. Podía incluso recordar algunas conversaciones totalmente inconsecuentes que había tenido con algunos de los Death Eaters de bajo rango. Se preguntó qué habría pasado con ellos. ¿Cuáles habrían muerto en la batalla como Lucius Malfoy? ¿Cuáles habían ido a Azkaban como Percy Weasley? ¿Era realmente seguro asumir que no volverían nunca? ¿Y podía ser que algunos escaparan enteramente? ¿Cómo reaccionaría si encontraba a alguno de ellos en la calle algún día? 

Por un rato Harry trató de dormirse otra vez. Tal vez no soñaría más esa noche. Pero no funcionó. Estaba demasiado asustado de lo que podría ver si soñaba otra vez. 

Harry finalmente decidió levantarse y buscar a Dobby. Sabía que los elfos domésticos ya estaban despiertos a esa hora reencendiendo los fuegos y consiguiendo leche fresca y pan. Tal vez podría continuar trabajando en los horarios y los expedientes de los elfos hasta el desayuno. O tal vez podría empezar a emparejar algunos muebles. Lo que fuera para apartar su mente del pasado. 

Se vistió rápidamente y empezó su búsqueda en la cocina, donde una elfa doméstica muy anciana que le parecía se llamaba Flobsy le dijo que Dobby no estaba ahí que y no lo esperaban a trabajar tan temprano. Ella insistió en que volviera a la cama y durmiera un poco más. 

Harry suspiró y salió de la cocina, pero no iba a regresar a su cuarto y tratar de dormir otra vez. Decidió en cambio seguir buscando a Dobby. Si no estaba en la cocina, debía estar en algún otro sitio. El asunto era encontrarlo, decidió Harry. Probó primero en el gran salón asumiendo que debía estar poniendo las mesas, pero lo encontró todavía vacío. 

Preguntándose dónde más podía estar Dobby a esa hora del día, salió del gran salón y casi chocó con nada menos que Severus Snape, quien parecía haber llegado de un paseo muy mañanero y se dirigía de vuelta a los calabozos. 

-¡Buenos días, Harry! –lo saludó Snape en un tono realmente amistoso-. Te levantaste temprano hoy. 

-No podía dormir –respondió Harry esforzándose por recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que había visto a Snape comportarse amistosamente.    

-Bueno, si no tienes nada mejor que hacer, podríamos tomar algo de té en mi oficina –ofreció Snape-. Tenía intención de hablar contigo de todos modos. 

Harry miró incrédulo a Snape. ¿Otro profesor invitándolo a tomar té? ¿Y Severus Snape de entre toda la gente? De alguna manera, en la opinión de Harry Snape nunca había encajado con el tipo de persona que discute cosas con una amistosa taza de té. 

-Gracias, profesor Snape, pero estoy buscando a Dobby. Tenemos algo de trabajo sin terminar y realmente me gustaría dejarlo hecho. 

-Primero, no me llames "profesor". Ya no eres un estudiante. Mi nombre es Severus. Y segundo, acabo de ver a Dobby salir con el grupo de elfos que fueron a Hogsmeade para hacer las compras. Estarán fuera por un tiempo y cuando vuelvan todos los elfos estarán realmente ocupados preparando el desayuno. No creo que puedas conseguir a tu amigo antes de las nueve. 

-Pero esa es la hora en que debe reportarse a mi oficina de todos modos –se quejó Harry. 

-¿Entonces, qué tal algo de té mientras tanto? –insistió Snape.         

Harry dudó. Snape era la última persona con la que quería hablar justo ahora, pero, como le había dicho a Draco acerca de Sirius, tendría que hablar con él alguna vez. Sería mejor acabar con todo de una buena vez. 

-De acuerdo, ¿pero por qué todos por aquí siempre me ofrecen té? 

-Creo que también podemos encontrar café en alguna parte, si lo prefieres. 

-No, gracias. Sólo me preguntaba eso, porque parece que la gente quiere ya sea patearme u ofrecerme té. ¿Está seguro de que no fue que alguien les dijo que lo hicieran? 

-Bueno, es que el té facilita hablar. Por lo que he escuchado, has estado guardando mucho para ti mismo y mucha gente está algo preocupada por eso. El té es sólo un truco para hacer que te quedes por un rato. Somos tus amigos, Harry. No es bueno para ti estar solo todo el tiempo. Sólo estamos tratando de ayudar. 

-Mire, no sé qué le habrá dicho Draco acerca de lo de ayer, pero de verdad estoy bien. No tiene que tratarme como... no sé... como si estuviera completamente psicótico o algo así. Estoy bien. Sé que todos ustedes están decepcionados de mí. Esto está bien. Tienen todo el derecho de estarlo y no voy a morir del shock sólo porque me lo digan. 

Habían llegado a la oficina de Snape. Snape abrió la puerta y le indicó a Harry que entrara. Adentro no había nada obvio que hubiera cambiado, pero de alguna manera la habitación de repente se sentía mucho más confortable y atrayente.  ¿Eso sería porque Harry ya no era un estudiante ni Snape su profesor más detestado? ¿Era porque no había nada tan malo comparado con sus recuerdos de Azkaban? ¿O había un cambio más profundo que Harry no podía detectar? No podía decirlo. 

-¿Draco? –dijo Snape mientras empezaba a preparar el té-. Draco no me ha dicho nada. Ni siquiera sabía que ustedes dos habían hablado. Él quiere ser tu amigo, ¿sabes?, pero pensé que estaba demasiado temeroso de que fueras a rechazarlo. 

Harry no dijo nada. 

-¿Entonces, qué pasó ayer? ¿Quieres hablar al respecto? 

Harry tomó la taza de té que Snape le ofrecía y se quedó mirándola. 

-No, creo que prefiero no hablar de eso. No fue nada, en todo caso –se preguntó si Snape creería eso. Era una mentira demasiado obvia en su opinión y Snape siempre había sido rápido para detectarlas. Como espía probablemente tenía que ser así. Su vida había dependido de ellas. 

-De acuerdo, hablemos entonces acerca de mí sintiéndome decepcionado de ti. No lo estoy. 

-Debería estarlo. Tiene todo el derecho. Me uní al enemigo mientras que usted arriesgó su vida para combatirlo. ¿Cómo podría no estar decepcionado? Tiene que odiarme. 

-¿Tengo el derecho de estar decepcionado? ¿Yo? ¿Cómo puedo no estar decepcionado? –repitió Snape con incredulidad-. ¿Cómo podría ser? ¿Qué derecho podría tener yo de culparte por cometer los mismos errores que yo cometí? Jamás podría culpar a nadie por dejar voluntariamente el servicio del Lord Oscuro. Tú y yo hicimos lo mismo en muchos sentidos, Harry. Odiarte significaría odiarme a mí mismo. 

-¿Lo mismo? Usted corrigió sus errores. Usted luchó y derrotó... a él. Yo sólo corrí como el cobarde que soy. Me pregunto por qué fui enviado a Gryffindor. 

-No eres un cobarde, Harry. Y los Gryffindors nunca han sido tan perfectos como la gente solía pensar. Lucharon valientemente en la guerra, sí, pero tú no fuiste el único que cometió errores. Ninguna Casa está por encima de las otras, Harry, y si el Sombrero Seleccionador te puso en Gryffindor, ahí es a donde perteneces... También yo habría huido entonces. Estaba tratando de huir cuando me dirigí a Albus. Le mostré la Marca Oscura en mi brazo y esperé que me matara. Pensé que la muerte era la única forma de librarme de mi culpa. No me mató, sin embargo, y yo habría huido y me habría escondido como tú lo hiciste si Albus no me hubiera forzado a convertirme en su espía. Él es el único que realmente derrotó a Voldemort. Yo sólo fui una de sus muchas herramientas. Estoy orgulloso de eso, sí, pero no lo hice por mí mismo. Albus me ayudó a través de todo y hará lo mismo por ti. 

-Nunca tuve su coraje –dijo Harry sacudiendo la cabeza-. Ni siquiera con la ayuda de Dumbledore. Y no puedo ir y probarme a mí mismo como lo hizo usted. No puedo reparar lo que hice. No puedo hacer nada para que me perdonen. 

-Ah, pero ese es el truco, Harry. No tienes que hacer que te perdonen. Algunos ya lo han hecho, otros lo harán con el tiempo y algunos siempre estarán en tu contra y jamás te darán la oportunidad de ser su amigo en primer lugar. Pero esto no es acerca de ellos, Harry. Es acerca de ti. Todo está en tu cabeza. No tienes que hacer que los otros te perdonen. Tienes que perdonarte tú mismo. Eso es mucho más difícil, pero puede hacerse, Harry. Tienes que aprender a perdonarte. Sé que es difícil. Me tomó años solamente el entender lo que eso significaba aún a pesar de que Albus debe habérmelo dicho mil veces. No son los otros los que deben apartarte de todo el dolor, Harry. Eres tú. 

-¿Perdonarme a mí mismo cuando todos me odian por lo que hice? –casi gritó Harry. 

-Eres tú quien se odia a sí mismo, no los otros. Tal vez haya unos pocos que te odien, pero siempre los habrá. Tú tienes que continuar y aceptarlo. Aceptar tu pasado como lo que es. El pasado. Lo que cuenta es el aquí y el ahora. Tienes que hacer un nuevo comienzo. Somos tus amigos. No nos hagas a un lado porque piensas que no nos mereces. Nosotros pensamos que sí. Acepta que hay gente que todavía te quiere. Sé que no es fácil, pero inténtalo, por favor. 

-¿Cómo podría olvidar lo que hice si todavía tengo este tatuaje para recordarme siempre lo que soy? 

-Lo que fuiste, Harry. Lo que fuiste. Está en el pasado. Nunca dije que deberías olvidarlo. Pero tienes que dejar en el pasado lo que pertenece al pasado y seguir adelante –Snape apoyó su brazo en la mesa y le mostró a Harry su propia Marca Oscura. 

Harry miró. No había notado siquiera que Snape no la llevaba cubierta ese día. La llevaba abiertamente a la vista de todos. 

-Este es un símbolo de mi pasado, Harry. Sólo una imagen. No puede herirme. Y no tengo miedo de mostrarla. Ya no. Mientras traté de ocultarla, tuvo poder sobre mí, pero ya no más. La gente sabe lo que fui. No me importa que lo sepan, porque eso no dice nada de lo que soy ahora y ellos lo saben. Deja el pasado en el pasado, Harry. Perdónate y sigue adelante. Entonces la Marca Oscura no significará nada. 

Harry se arremangó lentamente para mirar su propio tatuaje. Por supuesto que la gente sabía lo que había hecho, ¿pero simplemente dejarlos ver eso en la forma en que lo hacía Snape? ¿Cómo reaccionarían a eso? 

-No puede hacerte nada a ti o alguien más, Harry. Es sólo una imagen –dijo Snape poniendo su brazo junto al de Harry. 

Harry miró los dos tatuajes. Se veían exactamente iguales. Aún así sentía como si fueran diferentes. La Marca Oscura de Snape parecía no tener significado después de todo lo que había hecho. La suya le parecía poderosa y maligna. ¿Estaba todo en su cabeza? ¿Podía simplemente dejar de pensar que era poderosa y se volvería insignificante como la de Snape? Intentó cubrirla de nuevo, pero Snape lo detuvo. 

-No, déjala así. Tienes que mostrar que ya no la temes. 

Harry asintió lentamente y se puso en pie. De acuerdo, haría el intento. 

Durante todo el desayuno pensó que podía sentir a la gente mirando su brazo, pero nadie hizo comentarios. Harry, aunque todavía nervioso, empezaba a sentirse más esperanzado al respecto. Charlie y Fred estaban conversando con Neville como siempre y Harry por primera vez intentó participar. Se sintió un poco incómodo de tener que preguntarle a la gente de qué estaban hablando todo el tiempo, pero nadie pareció impacientarse al responder sus preguntas. 

Una vez que levantó la mirada notó a Ginny sonriéndole, y Draco llegó a decirle hola antes de dejar el gran salón. Harry se preguntó si habrían notado que había entrado ahí con Snape esa mañana y si conectarían eso con el hecho de mostrar la Marca Oscura abiertamente. 

"Perdónate y sigue adelante" había dicho Snape. Harry no estaba seguro de si podría, pero al menos iba a intentarlo. 

**Fin **

**Nota de la autora: **

No hay avance del próximo capítulo esta vez (¡sniff!), pero denle un vistazo a mi nuevo fic. Va a ser un poco inusual. Y, por favor, comenten. 


End file.
